


Book 4: The Book of Spirits

by AishiCc, RachelleRyan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Co-Written, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleRyan/pseuds/RachelleRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the worlds of YuGiOh! and Avatar: The Last Airbender are suddenly forced together questions and suspicions arise. The otherworldly powers of Shadow Magic must be combined with the elemental powers of the Benders to save the world. If the allies of the YuGiOh and the Avatar fail chaos will descend on both their worlds. No pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worlds Colide

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FFN, feel free to hit us up there if are so inclined.

Happy belated Year of the Monkey all! If you are a monkey feel free to tell us in a review.

This is all Rachelle Ryan's fault, fave author list, seriously. My little sister came to me with this crossover idea, crossovers are more her thing, and I was all sure. We talked about basic plots, pairings, the like and then the idea just kind of sat around for a while. My muses finally came together and I started typing this up, which got everything started. Chapter 1 is pretty much just set up, chapter 2 will be more story and detail driven promise. This will likely not be updated again until Summer, I have a ton to update so any delays will likely be my fault. Any ideas, suggestions, ect. are welcomed, and if we like them we will use them.

**Disclaimer** : YuGiOh and Avatar: The Last Airbender do not belong to either Rachelle Ryan or myself. If we are making any money off of this fic we do not know about it.

**WarNinGs** : AU, OOCness, Use of Japanese YuGiOh names and characterizations.

""..."" Means the speakers are not speaking whatever they speak in Avatar: The Last Airbender, which uses a mix of Chinese, Japaneses, Sanskrit, and a few others in their non-English words.

**Aishi Say**

" _Water... Earth... Fire... Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world_."

Katara narrating the opening of Avatar: The Last Airbender, so sucks this show was only three seasons long.

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

"And that is the general idea. A little added magic from you two and Bob's your uncle," Bakura still was not sure why the name Bob seemed to be everywhere sometimes. Modern humans often made no sense to him, or apparently themselves for that matter, which made him feel better. Still, since Bakura had transposed himself on his hapless modern host his superior Egyptian sensibilities had taken quite a beating when running into these people's awkward and twisted though processes.

Kaiba blinked long lashes starting to become annoyed with the sarcastic spirit housed within the pale youth before sighing, mentally rolling his eyes. ' _Yami_.' Personally, he found it mildly intriguing that Bakura sounded more like he really was British the longer he possessed Ryou. " _Why_ did I agree to listen to this _nonsense_ again?"

Trepidatiously a small statured youth with tri color hair glanced at Kaiba. Recently, Kaiba's white coat had been replaced by a crimson version in the same style as his older violet one. The change Kaiba had explained as Mokuba had been playing World of Warcraft too much, then something about Blood Elves, neither Yugi or Yami had not really been listening as hard as they had been staring. The outfit change was enough to make Kaiba look a little alien to him, good but alien.

Contrarily, Yami was more than used to the annoyed tone in his often times rival's voice, but still did not care for it. The fact that Kaiba and Bakura butting heads could be literally explosive now did not help matters, maybe this had not been one of his better ideas? However as the often leader of the group he had felt something must be done. Yami might not have remembered all the details of his life as a former Pharaoh, but responsibility and command still hung on him like a cloak making others look to him for answers with the possible exception of... "Kaiba," he softened his tone so that it was one of the few times he did not snap, mutter, or scream the other's last name. "We agreed _something_ must be done because Ishizu has been too vague and too slow. We need more information, the best way to gather it is to go to the source."

"Yug I hate to interrupt you chiding Kaiba, but how exactly are we suposta just walk around in the past, and _not_ have it end with screamin'?" Jounouchi asked, he had kept quiet while Bakura had talked, and still not been able to follow most of what he said. Mai sighed shaking her head, she loved the guy but sometimes she wanted to smack him. She glanced at tea, and the only other girl in their little group gave her a rather sympathetic smile. The younger girl, of course, had to put up with the testosterone much more often than the buxom blonde since they were her classmates. It made Mai incredibly grateful that she already had her diploma.

Bakura flicked his wild locks over his shoulder, " _Exactly_ why non-magic users should just stand there and play battery. It's called a glamor _oh noisy puppy_ , it will hide us from view. _Really,_ don't they have that on the Telly enough?"

Jounouchi glared fists clenching, the only thing that stopped him from decking the pale smug bastard was the fact it was Ryou's face he would be messing up. The malicious spirit he wanted to hit could just retreat to the mystic Ring that contained the ancient thief and not even feel the pain. The white haired puppy dog-eyed add-on had never done anything to them, well true Ryou could be a little klutzy at times, but busting his teeth in would be quite rude. "Way to channel you're your inner Kaiba there _Casper_."

Reminding himself he did not hate these people, Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose, well most of the time, " _Why_ are you dragging me into _this_?"

Bakura sneered, ignoring Kaiba's comment, let the Pharaoh say something sweet, or the brunette girl could always start yammering about friendship. "Do I look bloody friendly to you? I do not know how you put up with these _people_ Kaiba, or why you'd want to?"

Kaiba was one thing, yeah he wanted to deck the guy, a lot, but at least he was mostly on their side, "Bite me." Jounouchi was a fighter not so much a thinker, they could not all be Kaiba.

" _Bakura_!" Red laced purple eyes narrowed as Yami snapped at his fellow spirit when the pale Yami gnashed his teeth at Jounouchi, before frowning at Kaiba who was chuckling. The CEO just shrugged but stopped so he turned back to Bakura, they both could be so frustrating. "Enough, really _both_ of you? Bakura are you sure you can use that spell on all of us?"

Bakura sighed closing his dark eyes, really the Pharaoh was always worrying over his little band of cheerleaders, as if Kaiba's way of protecting one at any cost was so wrong? Sure as bloody Hell kept life simple, "As long as your friends don't do something _too_ stupid I should be fine. It has been a long time since I used any of my old tricks. Kaiba learned to control the masses yet?"

Kaiba looked up before glaring at the Gumi, suspicion was one reason he kept his distance from the Pharaoh's modern group of friends. Whatever role he might have played in the past, he was the cold one that would do what it took to win now, it did not help he had taken his Item back. The Rod was tainted in their minds but so was he, let them watch him looking for the same thing they looked for in Ryou. "Do _not_ discus me as if I am not here."

"Someone's feeling _feisty_ today," Bakura cooed, looking down when a sweep of Kaiba's crimson clad arm showed the Rod holstered at his left hip. "If you have it makes it easier if my spells fail, if not…I'm sure you can figure it out."

Yami glanced at the Rod trying to ignore the back of his mind, so many thoughts there, "Kaiba have you?"

"I already control people so no, I have not been _playing_ with the Rod." Kaiba crossed his arms glancing at the Gumi out of the corner of his eye, let them wonder. As the head of a major corporation he held the lives and minds of more people under his direct sway than anyone relying on _magic_ ever would or could.

"Niisama are you sure you want to try this?" Mokuba asked from Kaiba's side, the younger boy was worried for more reasons than he could count, not that he wanted to be. Tugging he took his brother's arm holding it tightly, he would follow Seto anywhere but he was still afraid.

"Like Hell I'm leaving Yami alone with _Bakura_ in the past, the others can't fight him, I can." Kaiba trained his icy glare on the thief, past history or not the malevolent Yami had gone after his little brother and still needed to pay dearly for it.

"You're so _cute_ when you're bloodthirsty, but truth be told I could steal his Item just as easily here, and not drain myself first. I swear you and you alone had to be why he was not attacked until I got a boost in power." Bakura shook his head, he remembered flashes of the blue, white, and gold clad priest, just as determined and confident as the CEO standing there glaring at him now.

Yami took a breath hating to agree even a little with Bakura, not that he thought Seto was exactly cute deathglaring at people. Kaiba for his part just growled a little but otherwise remained still, Mokuba glaring right alongside him, a brother's love was a brother's love. ' _Gods save us if this restores Seto's memories, he wants to kill Bakura already.´_ "That is all well and good but _enough_. How drained will this make you?"

Anzu glanced from one Item Holder to the next, two she worried for, although one only his body, "Yami he could drain you and not himself."

"Please, as if Kaiba has not considered that, _really_?" Bakura scoffed annoyed, how did Ryou stand these fools? "Listen _Love_ the card can only be summoned by _me_ , _they_ have to will me power, or it is _very_ hard to take it without touch. Now are we done with the foolish 20 questions?"

"How do we even know we can trust you? Just because you've helped before, and _claim_ to want to stop the end of the world doesn't mean you're on our side." Honda glared at the white haired Yami he hated. This must be how Kaiba had felt when he death glared at Yami Yugi before the Pharaoh had pull the stick out of Kaiba's ass.

" _Oi,_ " Bakura muttered to the heavens, "Mr. Dark Being wants to destroy my playground savvy? I want him dead so I can focus on what I want in life, just like Kaiba over there. I'm still a bad guy, but I like playing with you all too much to kill you, even you. Now can we _please_ get on with this and stop banging on?"

Kaiba nodded drawing the Rod, its raw energy felt good even if it was not as well controlled as the others just yet. "The sooner we see this so called battle the better. I want that _thing_ dead this time, and watching little picture shows isn't helping."

"Well said, I always liked you best of all the Scared Guardians, you're the only one with common sense, and I _loved_ the hissing snake." Winking Bakura summoned his Item from inside his chest, the Ring's five gold prongs glinted as they swayed, "Pharaoh?"

Yami bit his lip looking to the ghostly Yugi who stood between him and Kaiba, he appeared to look like a more innocent looking twin, and had remained silent during the back and forth. He more used to Yugi's voracious vocal encouragement. The other's may not be able to hear the soul who was observing, but that definitely did not render them passive.

However, they all knew that Yugi was the one soul he would do anything to protect and that everything Yami had done was for Yugi's benefit. Yugi gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, a pale hand touching the Puzzle's eye. Yami nodded back placing his hands on either side of his prison. Kaiba aimed the Rod with the same calm grace his past self had always shown, it was hard not to think of him at times like this. All of the Items were primed, "Begin."

Bakura smirked at the order before pulling the card he wanted from his deck. Calling his power he held the card up and began channeling his Ka through the Ring and into it. "Necromancer the Timelord rise and obey!" Summoning the beast was no real effort, he could summon a dozen in his sleep. Sending eight people, plus two extra spirits, back thousands of years, and then casting a glamor spell to hide said eight people from a nation full of priests was the hard part. He needed as much power from the others as he could draw, not hard since Seto would protect Yami at any coast, save Mokuba.

Yami was no different, he just had to be sure they had enough to stand or there would be problems, Kaiba's unpredictable temper notwithstanding. Yami's power flowed rather easily, no surprise since he was using it every time he merged or took over from Yugi, Kaiba's was raw but stronger then he had thought it would be. ' _Sometimes I do forget just how strong he was before he was chosen. Don't worry Pharaoh I'll play nice till my old master is gone._ ' A green skinned one-eyed humanoid pulled himself from his runed gold ring nodding to Bakura before throwing the ring up watching it whirl as it grew. "Send then return." The ring fell swallowing the group in light before a small ring was lifted from the ground it and its owner fading away.

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

Yami groaned when he landed hearing screams, crashes, and general chaos all around him, but not really seeing it. Lifting his head he blinked wide dark eyes, from the dress of the peoples' whose building they had intruded on it looked like the past, but more like land of Yugi and Kaiba's birth than his own. With that thought he turned, Kaiba had landed with much more grace, and was already scanning the room with his dark glare. Looking behind him he frowned at Jounouchi and Honda were laying on what had been a table until they had landed on it. Anzu was lying nearby half propped up by a chair, Mai laying on the floor before it, Mokuba had been caught by an older woman, who seemed afraid but nothing more. Turning to his left he spotted Bakura half propped up on the top of a table and judging by the skittish way their eyes kept sliding from Bakura to Kaiba the strangers found them to be the most unnerving of their sudden guests. He could not guess why Kaiba seemed to alarm them, beyond his glaring at them.

Whoever they might be a few of the bolder ones came closer to Bakura yelling incomprehensible epithets in a foreign tongue that yet held a hint of Yugi's Japanese, and the white haired Yami did what a hurt and angry Yami did, lashed out. The heatless flames of his Ka burned around him doing the trick of scaring them off, but then blood red flames tended to have that effect. However the pale Yami's power quickly gave out with a growl, and he slumped the rest of the way to the table top, left arm hanging off the side. This caused the crowd to focus on those still standing instead, hand on his Item the former Pharaoh debated what to do. Sadly the choice was made for him when one of the younger men charged, shouting something before bringing a blade down at Kaiba. ""KAIBA?!""

Dark blue flashed as the Rod was brought up, stopping the blade with a pure glare of contempt, the short sword wielding youth cried out when a jerk of an arm sent him rolling. His power filled blue eyes were pupilless and narrowed with conviction as Kaiba gestured at the petite youth beside him, his charge, his Pharaoh, and replied in the stranger's tongue, "You will _not_ touch him!" Rod glinted as it was pulled apart silver blade contrasting with the old dark gold.

Yami blinked, surprised a bit by both the viciousness of Kaiba's clear hands off, and by the fact he could understand these people. It made sense really, since Kaiba had been trained since about ten to run Kaiba Corp. That meant taking any advantage presented, and learning various languages could be a serious advantage in business, but it took a second for the Pharaoh's foggy mind to remember that. ""Are you all right? The backfire doesn't seem to have hit you as hard.""

Seto turned his head slightly to regard his former master, he sounded weak but otherwise all right, at least he was not in pain. ""This body only has to sustain one Ba, not two, so yes. Are you all right now My Pharaoh?""

"" Ba…Aibou?"" Yami cried before trying to sense his other self, Yugi was in his soul room inside the Puzzle still, but not gone. Sighing in relief he allowed the rest of what Kaiba had said to sink in and blinked, ""Don't tease me right now Kaiba.""

""I am doing no such thing,"" Seto assured him turning to look over his shoulder, watching dark eyes blink at him. ""I am all right, truly.""

Yami just stared at Kaiba's body but who he now realized was not Kaiba but in fact Seto, the priest who had served the Pharaoh in the past as his loyal protector. Was this how the others had felt when they had been getting used to him, a stranger being in the body of their friend? Reaching up and pressing his hand to the other's cheek Yami couldn't help but ask, ""Seto?""

""Pharaoh,"" Seto allowed himself a relived smile, the other had looked so unsure a moment ago and he hated that. Turning he glared at the armed men, no one would touch the Pharaoh while he drew breath, no one. Blue-white fire snaked around the Rod getting cries of fear as they backed away crying for help, they could shout all they wanted as long as they stayed back.

""Are the others all right? Please don't strain yourself too much Seto? Mokuba will worry,"" Yami glanced at Mokuba, the women had not moved very far. The Rod's power was still only faintly familiar to him but it made him feel safe. Kaiba would die to protect what he loved, and he had no doubt Seto would as well.

""Whatever force drew us here drained what little Ka they had so they sleep. The thief is worse off then you, but you are the one who must be careful."" Seto sighed softly, his training came in handy, but his new form was not as used to his powers flowing through it as his old. His old had held his own power plus that given to him by Kisara, two Ka for one Ba had made him strong enough to do what had needed to be done after the death of his heart.

""Yugi is all right and I'm just weak,"" Yami placed a hand on rich red, Kaiba's dusters were always so soft to the touch. ""Why are they so scared of you?"" These people had been terrified before Seto or Bakura had ever set their Ka aflame, Yami did not understand.

""Something about a Fire Nation, I assume they wear a lot of red. Bakura they think is some spirit…close enough."" Seto frowned when one man began doing 'tai chi?' at them before earth hit a shield of shifting blue. ""Geb?""

Yami jerked back watching earth splay across blue-white scaring some angering others, fire seemed to be a bad thing to have and shadow magic often looked like flames. He had no idea what powers Seto had possessed as a priest, visions had only showed the Rod's use, or if he could use any of them now. More earth hit, as did blades, and a few dishes, Seto gritted his teeth but it was clear it was beginning to strain him. ""Seto stop, _please_?""

The shield fell with a pant, he was too drained to fend off the enemy as he use to, alone and quite well. An attack drew his arm forward power blasting the fool through a window, reflexes still working. Sitting back on his booted heals Seto glared defiantly, he feared no foe only loss of what he fought to protect. The Pharaoh touched his shoulder again trying to calm him, threaten Seto did _not_ do calm. An old man walked in they clearly respected, but he was not really listening to them anymore. "Leave _him_ alone!"

General Iroh the Dragon of the West, and all around lover of tea, eyed the mess of his shop, he had only been gone an hour and look at it. Two oddly dressed youths had appeared to have taken out a table with themselves, and rather well he might add. Then there was a girl and a young women near them, and also a child in one of his customer's arms, all out cold. A white haired youth in some manner of black robe lay passed out on a table, apparently the one that fleeing customers had claimed called blood red flames before he too fell unconscious.

The two who remained were odder still. The shorter was less threatening but much more curious looking, his wide worried eyes were violet. Odd enough, but his hair, stuck up like a flame and was two tones, black with reddish purple highlights, and odd bangs of gold. Truly a strange sight to behold, not that the white haired youth was all that normal, unless he really had been touched by the spirits as his hair suggested. The glaring young man was much more normal looking, if not as oddly dressed. Black was common but the crimson robe he wore was studded with gold, two golden cuffs adorned his wrist, and an odd symbol was on his left collar. His eyes were as dark as any Water Tribe member he had met, and glared as cold and enraged as his nephew's had ever been. This one was a fighter, willing to kill for what he loved, honorable but inconvenient. His tone was one of who was use to getting his way, he knew that tone well, and the other was convinced they were going to hurt the worried youth. "Stranger, lower your strange weapon and relax, perhaps a nice cup of tea would help?"

Seto blinked at the old man, determined rage replaced by surprise and confusion, had he been out in the sun too long? No sane person offered an armed person tea, their lives had gotten even stranger then Kaiba thought they were. "No. Your side lowering your own blades would."

Iroh frowned rubbing his chin, despite the odd taste his accent added to his words the stranger was perfectly understandable and he was obviously as stubborn as any firebender he had ever met, the other's eyes were wrong also, they reminded him of Toph's but he was not blind. Frowning he considered the other's request, the fire had not burned anyone, or anything, and this youth had only knocked a few around. He was weak, confused, and worried for the one he was protecting, but perhaps a little show of trust would calm him? "Put them down, it is all right." Dark stare followed the crowd, this one had learned not to trust very young, Spirits what was happening to the children? "How about some nice hot Jasmine tea now?"

Seto watched the crowd obey, whoever this old man was he clearly had some power, wincing he ordered his body to stay awake. The Puzzle's magic was strong, but its wielder was not a warrior as he was. ""Pharaoh…do you trust this man?""

Yami frowned, relaxing a little when the fight was seemingly over, he had never liked fighting, and was no expert in hand to hand or street fighting as a few of his more…colorful friends were. At Seto's question he looked up and studied the old man, he looked so like Yugi's grandfather, in spirit anyway. Hands on Seto's shoulders he leaned close, he could feel his friend's weakness but he knew Seto, no matter what his form he was a fighter. ""Yes. Why?""

""He wants to offer us tea of all things, it makes little sense to me, but I am not exactly myself at the moment."" Seto was losing his battle of will, but at least this old man seemed to be harmless enough, if not a little strange.

""tea? Yugi might understand but I do not get it either,"" Yami still did not understand the people of Yugi's land, let alone his time and now this. Eyes that remind him a bit of Jounouchi's in color only watched them, the old man seemed concerned for Seto, but was not about to try and touch him. Whoever he was he had stopped the fighting and that was fine by him, even well no one needed to get into a fist fight in a nice little place.

Musing was interrupted when Seto slumped against him, Rod half slipping from still fingers, "Seto?!" Dark eyes opened with a faint smile as Seto placed a hand on Yami's, his body may be too weak to use the last full extent of what magic he still held but his master's was not. Closing his eyes he willed what little power he had left into the worried youth, he could at least defend himself if he had to. "Seto," Yami whispered before looking up not sure what to do now, he could not understand these people and he was afraid for his friends. "" _Please_ help them?""

Iroh just stared as his unique gift to see spirits showed him there was more to the pair them he first thought, at least today would not be dull. The one is red, he assumed was named Seto, had a mirror image of sorts, skin as dark as any Water Tribe member, odd dress of blue, white, gold accents, and a white cape likely meant power. He offered a glowing teal ball of energy to the youth that now held him, who was wearing less, cloth and color, but about as much gold.

Intrigued by this Iroh frowned stroking his bread, looking up when the last stranger expressed what was obviously a plea in a language that far-flung as Iroh had traveled he had curiously never heard. The boy with the tri colored hair sounded so very young and scared it tore at his old heart, and despite the lack of understanding the feelings got through just fine, help my friends. While no healer, he could see they were taken somewhere safe to rest before he could have his nephew and the Avatar look at them. If the Spirits had brought them there, they were clearly touched by them, then Aang might be of some help. He wanted Zuko there because they may or may not have been sent to help restore balance, all out war was over but skirmishes still popped up between the two formally warring kingdoms. The young Firelord had done well so far, but there was much to do and only so much he could do alone, or with Aang's help and influence.

All of this would have to be explored once he had both the world's most powerful and influential youths here, the Water Tribe siblings and Toph would also be of use. While she could likely not understand their strange, but not unpleasant, speech she could still tell if they were lying. A useful thing to know, even if this 'Seto' could understand and speak their tongue rather well, a simple code would have to be set up when talking to him. Knelling down he met violet with his own hazel gold and smiled, "I will take good care of them. Men take these people to my home, I will see to them."

Yami smiled a little at the smile, it was warm and made him feel better, nodding he loosened his grip on Seto, letting go completely when a large man knelt to take him. Getting to his feet he mentally thanked Seto for his gift of power, he did not feel as weak, ""Thank you. I will come quietly.""

Iroh watched the men walk out, the standing youth watching but remaining still, until he bent down and took the odd golden scepter. He was no knife fighter so Iroh did not worry, he wanted it for sentimental reasons only. Placing a hand on the dark blue sleeve of the small youth Iroh smiled again, he was going to need a lot of tea for this one. "Come child, I will see you get something to eat before sending word to my nephew and Aang. I just hope your protector and Aang's don't butt heads _too_ much, my house is finally _just_ the way I like it."

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

Yami sighed, arms folded on a balcony railing, tea cup in his hands, this strange place was all the stranger with him not understanding the language, but the old man was very kind. This place, which he could help but think of as The Gardens were relaxing and the tea calming. The change of location to such an open venue, one lacking in threatening and incomprehensible strangers, along with a nap and some food had improved his mood a great deal. Seto and Bakura where still sleeping in the room behind him, the others scattered between two more guest rooms. The others were still unconscious, but they seemed peaceful so he had relaxed as best he could and just enjoyed the view.

The ancient nameless spirit wondered if this is what the lands he now called home had really once looked like? So unlike his original home by the Nile yet still so beautiful, the sun felt just as warm wherever they went. Sighing softly the Pharaoh reentered the large room, this place seemed to like green, gold, and wood so likely Earth something. He did not doubt Seto's guess that the Fire Nation wore red, so Earth made sense to him.

Refilling his cup Yami turned when he thought he heard Seto sigh, could his rival have recovered so quickly? Having never served as one of the priesthood or a sorcerer, who had made their life a study of magic, Yami was uncertain of the practicalities of their situation. The thief Bakura would likely be out for a while, as the caster he had used more energy. The others he was unsure of since they lacked any innate magic that would have helped them recover from their journey to this odd land, but could Seto be awake again? Setting the fragile feeling cup down the petite teenager walked over to the bed Seto was curled up on, they were as comfortable as they looked. His duster had been hung up, probably a good thing since red was apparently not a favorite color around here, his gold cuffs were sitting near the tea tray. The sleeveless black shirt and black pants looked darker against the pale green sheets, Seto looked dramatic and somewhat familiar on their pale backdrop.

Chiding himself for his absent thoughts Yami took the Rod from the smooth wood it had been resting on and placed it in Seto's still hand. If Seto was regaining his power the Rod would help, after all his Item had always helped him. The taller youth moaned softly clenching dark gold absently in sleep, body adapting but still weak. Yami sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a dark lock back into place, he looked so serene asleep and not passed out or a soulless shell, ""Seto.""

Fingers curled a little tighter as dark eyes half opened, weak but alive the former priest half sat up blue eyes meeting relieved violet. Seto's lips parted to assure the other youth he was fine but they did not get the chance, the shorter youth wrapped his arms around the CEO, he worried so. Shaking his head Seto held his former master and friend back, he felt stronger and this would help his heart, ""I am all right, really you always did worry so.""

Yami looked up and grinned at the sight of the reassuring smile he had seen Kaiba use on Mokuba more than once. Sitting back on his heels Yami looked away blushing, he was embarrassed he had just clung to Seto like that. He highly doubted Kaiba would just gently chide him and smile, gods if Kaiba did that he would worry even more. ""I am sorry Seto.""

Seto frowned but knew why the Pharaoh was looking away, Kaiba's consciousness may be still but his memories were open to him. Sighing softly he turned Yami's face around slowly, he had no reason to turn away from either of them. ""Pharaoh it is all right. Kaiba will be fine in a day or so, the others a few days at most after. Do you look away because I am not Kaiba?""

Yami bit his lip, that soft unsure tone was not one Kaiba had ever used on him, if he did Yami feared what he would do. Turning his dark eyes Yami met rich blue, looking down shaking his head before looking back up. ""No Seto I just…I barely know how to speak with him without bringing up something painful, you…you I barely remember.""

""Pharaoh,"" Seto whispered wiping a welling tear from the other's eye, ""I know what you fear, you were not a monster like Marik or even Bakura, you are you."" His own memory was incomplete but he knew who his master was, who he would always be.

""But what about you?"" Yami protested taking Seto's hand in both of his, ""Ishizu showed us…please tell me you were not my enemy… _please_?""

Seto looked away expression dark, he knew the scene the prophetess had showed the gumi with her item and what had caused it, ""Not by choice."" It was not a story he wanted to get into just then, it would only make Yami cling to him crying, that would help no one.

Yami frowned before nodding, ""Kaiba hates talking about his past, knowing what I know of it I am not surprised. I wish I could have helped him sooner, but he was scarred long before Yugi freed me."" It was so sad but there was nothing to do now but be there if Kaiba wanted him. ""Seto do you know what happen here?""

""I would assume this Fire Nation waged war on this place, Earth if color equals element, why I am unsure, but that matters little right now. If I am correct some stronger magic drew us here, stronger then the three strongest Items…it is not a pleasant thought."" Seto frowned rubbing his chin before noticing his Item on the bed. Taking in carefully he sighed, crossing his arms, others with the power of gods, or even gods themselves, made dangerous foes.

""Iroh seems to like to talk a lot, or at least he did when he fed me. I could not understand him but he said something about an Avatar. I believe he thinks we can be of some help to each other,"" Yami frowned his knowledge of magic was limited even with so many magic users as friends. ""Do you know anything about avatar magic?""

Pensively Seto gazed at his Pharaoh. ""I studied many forms of magic Pharaoh, not all of them practiced by a priest, let alone one of the Sacred Guardians. If this Avatar is in fact a vessel for some other worldly entity they may very well have the power needed to redirect Bakura's spell. Do you think we can trust him?"" Seto had heard no talk of such a person, but he had not been awake long in this place.

""Well I trust Iroh, he's a lot like grandpa, and he trusts the Avatar so we should at least hear him out."" Yami glanced at the Rod, it looked so familiar being held absently, its owner's bare arms crossed, he smiled a little, ""If I am wrong feel free to blast him and chide me.""

Thinking on the memories he was able to access from Kaiba the former priest was less than sanguine about the wisdom of Yugi's grandfather. After all he had given his grandson an artifact he knew was dangerous and cursed to play with that had lead to Yugi co-habituating with an ancient spirit. The end result may have been something Seto could not regret, but this did not mean the old man's actions were not questionable.

Speaking so disparagingly of one the Pharaoh held in fond esteem however was not a monster he wanted to summon. Deciding to take a different tack Seto scolded his friend, ""As if I have nothing more pressing to do then remind you not everyone is trustworthy?"" Seto shook his head slowly, leaning back against soft pillows and cool stone, ""Sometimes I worry about you.""

""Kaiba likes telling me I told you so, he's rather good at it,"" Yami smiled thinking back to the last time Kaiba had proven a better judge of intentions then Yugi. ""Should I go find Iroh?""

Shaking his head, the former priest closed his eyes, ""I have no interest in talking to him, or anyone else here just now, he is not as harmless as he looks."" Seto frowned, it was something about the way the old man had moved and watched them, the priest had not grown up in a sheltered place, he knew how to read threats. Kaiba's own…colorful life experiences showed many mirrored reactions, and confirmed that people's motives and tells had not changed in the many centuries that had passed. ""And no I do not think he means us any harm, I simply mean he is someone to watch as he watches us.""

""I think you remind him of someone,"" Yami admitted getting a questioning look, a look he knew fairly well. ""I was watching him, and he just seemed a little too worried about you for a moment, Kaiba would use that.""

Perhaps Yami had forgotten that Kaiba was not gone, and that in fact his spirit would soon reawaken.""Yes he will,"" Seto gave his Pharaoh a significant look. ""I will not claim to be above the same action, my first concern is getting us safely home. We must find out what brought us here, or it will likely prevent us from leaving, Isis protect them if they refuse me."" Fingers clenched as Seto closed his eyes, no god or god like human would prevent them from destroying Zork the Dark Being. He wanted blood, blood for every loved one it had stolen from him and the pain he had caused this new world, this time it would end.

Contemplatively Yami remarked, ""You and Kaiba are very much the same, I guess Yugi and I are now…thankfully since I was so cold when I first returned."" Yami glanced at Bakura, the pale youth was curled up dead to the world, ""Can he change?""

Seto followed his master's glance and frowned in contempt, even if he put working for the Dark One aside Seto had no love for the thief, and he knew Kaiba shared his feelings. ""If he has not he can fall with his former master, he has many crimes to atone for in both times. You were slow to awaken nothing more, you are not like the twisted and vile Marik, Pharaoh.""

""Yami, it is both what I am and what I am called, well not by you."" Yami turned back to Seto, his eyes so like Kaiba's, what his should be without the pain and ice. ""Why don't you? I allow you to if that is it.""

Seto smiled slightly shaking his head, ""It is not, you never made us call you by a title. That word means darkness, I do not find that befitting of you.""

Yami blinked, he sure did not talk like Kaiba, blushing a little he looked down, ""I am his darker half, not evil just not as good. Kaiba would agree, if not completely relish the connotations. Do you remember my real name?""

Seto sighed looking down, he hated disappointing the other, he always had but rarely did except for time like these, ""I do not. Perhaps what spell locks your memories away also effects my own, or I might just not have recovered enough of my own to know. With time we remember more, there is still a chance I will be able to return something you have lost.""

Yami touched his arms not sure why the other's tone made him want to hug the other so badly, ""Seto it's all right, you not being my enemy means more to me then a life that ended so sadly. I just want you all to be safe, I can live forever as Yami if those I love can just be safe.""

""Pharaoh,"" Seto whispered pulling him close. ""We all will be soon. You have saved so many of the lost in this life, the gods will not forsake you, and neither will we."""

Yami snuggled against Seto needing something he could focus on, he had saved many of the Gumi from the darkness of this world and for that he was grateful. Closing his eyes he sighed feeling much better leaning against solid warmth that had not changed, ""The not knowing makes it hard sometimes. Thank you Seto.""

Seto smiled lowering his cheek to his master and friend's hair, the prince always had worried about them so, a trait that would never change in him, ""My pleasure my Pharaoh.""

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

"That blue-eyed one is as bad as my nephew, I have no doubt you will do just fine with him Toph." Iroh had chuckled after his knowing grin, he had no doubt Toph could make friends and help smooth things along before the others came. "Just be careful, I have never seen bending like theirs, or at least his, very dangerous. Be nice to the one called Yugi, I think, he's a good boy and it will keep Seto from putting holes in my walls. I will come check on you once I finish some shopping, play nicely now."

Toph had smirked as she walked off, the whole thing sounded like fun and she could use a little. It was all well and good helping repair her home nation, in more ways than one. And teaching the king Kuei what he had missed, now that _was_ fun, but she got bored playing diplomat. She 'listened' to the trio in the last room, all still asleep so she had nothing really to do but snoop, she did like snooping. One did not have to see to snoop, well she never said snoop well, and her own way of seeing made it easy to snoop and play innocent if caught.

Walking up to the more interesting of the three beds she frowned, from 'Uncle's' descriptions these two had to be Seto and Yugi. Yugi had fallen asleep slumped against Seto, looking with her senses he was shorter and according to the general health of his heart and the condition of his muscle tone not much older than her friends. Seto was the tallest of the strangers, she was not sure if he was older or not, and one look told her he could probably handle himself just fine alone. She had learned the big ones were often poor fighters blundering around and trying to overpower everyone, no finesse. After all neither Zuko or Sokka were the big type, and both could fight quite well.

Turning to the third guy she frowned, he was curled up quite contently, supposedly a firebender with red flames. Blue were rare but red, they were said to have been scary but nothing had been burned so his control had to be amazing. Walking up to the nightstand to Seto's right she took the odd scepter, gold but way too light to be pure or solid. Frowning she studied the Item with her powers before pulling it apart, the blade was sharp and she never would have realized it was there without her gifts. "hm?"

"That is _not_ a toy," Kaiba growled as he turned his head opening his eyes, blinking at the blind girl. Half sitting up he frowned, there was no mistake she could not see with those eyes of hers "Who are you?"

Toph froze when a voice growled at her from her left, she had not noticed Seto opening his eyes. Cursing herself for her carelessness she turned towards the voice, he had half sat up and was staring at her, she could not 'see' more then that. She was pretty sure he was considering her condition since that is what most did when they went from talking to silent around her. When he spoke again it was a simple question, his voice calmer then it had been. His words were accented but clear, while not his native tongue he was fluent.

"I am Toph, a friend of 'Uncle' Iroh…the old man who brought you all here." She had been told they may be a disoriented, understandable if the story of them falling from a spirit portal in the sky was accurate. "We are in his apartments in the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se," she added to see if there was any recognition. There was none. All the nations knew the name Iroh these days with his nephew being Fire Lord, and Iroh himself having helped bring about the return of the Avatar. Where could these people have possibly come from? Where they time lost like Aang had been? Plus they reportedly had such strange coloring, nothing that matched any nation.

Kaiba frowned slightly in thought, Iroh had been kind to Yami, and decent to him, so he was fine with him. The fact she called him Uncle as if it was an unofficial title was noted but did not concern him, he was not close to his remaining family save Mokuba. "He send you to check on us?"

Toph really wished she could 'see' expression more clearly sometimes, she had a feeling subtle changes were important with this one. She was thankful that while the beds were soft, and quite comfortable, they did not blind her to their movements entirely. "I got curious Seto…I did not mean to wake you." Sounding as innocent as she could she slipped the golden item back together, it felt wrong for gold and that made her very curious about it.

Kaiba frowned deeper for a moment when she addressed him by his first name, the name of his past self that was once again dormant, she would hardly know better so he did not snap. Dark stare lowered to his Item when she played with it a bit more, she had no trouble fitting it back together even though she could not see. Intrigued by that, and the fact the Item sensed something about her, he shifted onto his right arm, holding out his left hand. "Kaiba, and you may want to return that to me."

Toph could hear cloth rustle as the young man shifted, clearly comfortable carrying on a conversation with her. Not that she expected otherwise, she was told she was cute and looked harmless. Glancing down at the weapon she could not see with her eyes she considered his veiled warning. "And why is that Kaiba?" She wasn't sure if Kaiba was a nickname or a title, but his obvious surliness didn't make her feel like asking.

Kaiba found it interesting that Toph looked down but knew even blind people would look towards something they could not see, it must be a little quirk of human instincts. At her question Kaiba sighed softly, he did not care to have his Item taken from him honestly. Iroh had already seen a taste of his power so lying was out of the question, "I do not like people touching my things"

Blind eyes blinked at the answer that could have been a very serious warning if the tone had been different. She had no doubt he was serious, though she was not worried about him attacking her, and not just because she had his weird stick. "But it is so very shiny."

Kaiba smirked at the mock innocence, he may just get along with this girl after all. "True, but how would you know?"

Toph blinked at a tone that if it had been any softer may have been a purr rather then a very amused jest. No one talked to her like that, Sokka did not purr when he teased her, besides that one time with the cat but that was different. Putting it out of her mind she frowned at him, pretty sure he had used that tone just to get a reaction out of her. Sniffing she rubbed her eyes, two could play that game. "That was cruel."

Kaiba shook his head at the sniffle, graceful fingers closing around the Rod between her smaller hands. "Yes it was." Pulling the Rod free from startled fingers he smiled, pleased to feel its familiar power recharging nicely. "My brother tries the same trick."

"Brother? Which one is he?" Toph asked, her pity me routine was not going to work on this one without some stops being pulled out. 'Uncle' Iroh had mention his fierce protectiveness of Yugi, but were they brothers?

"Mokuba, the child," Kaiba answered looking up, Yugi may be able to pass for one but Yami not as likely.

"Mokuba," Toph repeated, not a name that could be mistaken for Yugi, he must be the black haired one. "He is with the two women you were with, they all seem fine just asleep."

Kaiba nodded as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed before standing with a stretch, Yami murmured something drawing his attention for a moment. Shaking his head at the sleeping youth he glanced around the room, nice but not fancy just to show off nice. "Where is our Host?"

"Shopping, he said he would check on you all when he gets back." Toph was relieved she could 'see' Kaiba clearly now that he was standing on the rug covered stone floor. He was looking around but was calm so she assumed he was only looking, she had been told Iroh had good taste.

Yami opened his eyes, noted two things right away, Seto or Kaiba was awake, and a blind girl had joined them. Confused by the girl's presence he watched her as he reached out, fingers clenching a handful of warm black shirt. Kaiba turned at the touch, frowning slightly at him but appeared fine otherwise. ""Kaiba, the girl?""

""Toph, Iroh sent her to observe us no doubt. She claims he will return soon, I don't think she is lying."" Kaiba dealt with businessmen so he was pretty good at spotting lies, it came in handy.

Yami nodded to show his understanding, the girl was dressed in a green t-shirt and pants with a pale yellow tunic the color scheme fit their surroundings. If Kaiba said she was not lying then Yami trusted him, the business man training definitely made the brunette a better judge of threatening intent then Yugi. Although maybe that was no excuse, Seto was just as astute.""I take it the others are not awake yet?""

""I doubt it, at any rate Bakura should stay out the longest."" Kaiba answered as he secured his right cuff, seemed stopping blades may be a thing there.

Yami sat up as Kaiba absently answered him, replacing the gold plated cuffs to his lower arms, seemed he was done laying about. ""Probably for the best. I would prefer knowing what the situation is here before we have to deal with Bakura's…less then predictable nature."" Kaiba seemed to just be Kaiba again, his temper and moods Yami for the most part knew how to work with. He watched Kaiba replace the pair of belts before looking away, blind or not he did not want to be caught staring by their watcher. ""How do you feel?""

""Well enough to have a look around, after all Iroh seems content with not trying to kill us so we might as well."" Kaiba turned to face Yami, head tilting at his frown, ""I will be nice, promise.""

Yami shook his head at Kaiba, used to his teasing as they had slowly bonded into something more then rivals. He was restless and curiosity was starting to get the better of him but he was calm, calm was good. ""I appreciate that. If you prefer we can have Bakura moved and Mokuba brought here. I think it would be for the best for us all to treat him as Bakura alone. Ryou may be an innocent, but Bakura you know is not trustworthy. We are never completely sure who is in control, Bakura is too skilled at hiding it from us.""

Kaiba frowned looking away towards the window, he was trying very hard to not worry about his brother. Yami must of read his mind by his expression because the shorter boy knelt before him, hands on his bare arms. ""It was sweet of you to think of Mokuba Yami…Bakura should be dealt with before anyone does anything else.""

Yami nodded when Kaiba chose to focus on work rather then his brother, even if seeing Mokuba might make him feel better. He could not say anything to make the other feel better about his brother's condition so Yami did not even try. Turning his head he frowned slightly at Toph, she was just standing there looking thoughtful, something about her was not what it seemed. ""Agreed.""

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

Iroh sighed softly as he walked, behind him were two female servants carrying trays, he had not seen Toph so he hoped she was all right. Peaking into the room he took in its occupants with trained eyes, he wanted to know what he would be walking into. Seto was standing, cuffs and belts replaced, boots still next to the bed, expression conflicted. Yugi was kneeling before him on the bed, hands folded in his lap, strange eyes focused on Toph. Toph was facing the pair, clearly all right if not looking a touch confused.

Apparently, the pair had been discussing something deep before he had gotten there, their friends most likely. Knocking he walked in, catching dark eyes snap to him with narrowed alertness, relaxing slightly when he was followed only by two servants, hands full. "I was hoping you might be awake again Seto. I fear Yugi could not understand very much of our talk this afternoon."

Kaiba frowned at the old man with only slight distrust as he listened to his perfectly innocent greeting. No little voices were saying blast him so he was content to be civil, mostly, unless given a reason to lash. "Kaiba, and I am fine, thank you."

Yami turned at Iroh's voice, the elder man spoke to Kaiba nodding at the gray haired elder when amongst the foreign words he heard mention of Yugi. He felt safe assuming from Kaiba's response it had been what were known as pleasantries and small talk, he was not missing anything. ""Kaiba please tell him about Bakura? Even if he may remain harmless for a while longer I would prefer he was well aware of the threat he poses.""

Kaiba nodded as he turned to fully face the old man, arms crossed, stare even, his powers had recharged a bit since being brought here. Stare turned on the young woman who held out a cup of tea, what was it with these people and offering tea to frowning people? Bowing his head he accepted the cup, sniffing it as Yami took his, it smelled pretty good if nothing else. "Do you believe in possession?"

Iroh shook his head when Kaiba sniffed the tea, did the world at large not appreciate a good cup of tea anymore? He could not help but blink at the young man's question, "You mean spirits?"

"Yes, this will take some explaining," Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose, once upon a time his life story had been very simple. "Yami and Bakura are both spirits who can inhabit their reincarnations."

Iroh watched the young man as he frowned, clearly trying to find the best way to put something. Turning to Yugi Iroh frowned, he had seen another image of him but also one of Kaiba, yet Kaiba had not referred to himself just then. "And you?"

"Me?" Kaiba repeated, blinking when he realized the old man's meaning, "I just died and came back, their souls were…split as they died. Look it was magic that would take far too long to explain just now. Bakura's host Ryou is a decent man, but the thief Bakura is unscrupulous, it would be best if you kept him under guard because it is not always possible to tell which you might be facing."

Iroh frowned, fingers curling near his chin, Kaiba was not one for manners it seemed. "So Bakura is not to be trusted, very well, why was he with you?"

Kaiba frowned at the accusation more then a question, Yami seemed to notice as well since he was frowning at Iroh. "That is a _very_ long story, all you need to know is he is a liar and a thief. Yami was a king, and I was one of his protectors."

"The story can wait if you wish," Iroh allowed, it would not hurt to have everyone present for such a tale. "And I do not doubt you were very good at your job, now why don't you try drinking that before you spill it all over your shirt hm?" The old man smiled when the other blinked at the cup as if he had completely forgotten it was even there, "The food is pretty good too."

Shrugging Kaiba sipped the tea, turning when Yami touched his arm, ""I see no point repeating our life story over and over.""

Yami smiled a little at Kaiba's comment, he had to agree and he would not even be doing much of the talking. ""True, but I just wanted you to sit down. You do not have to intimidate him, and I would prefer you not push yourself.""

Kaiba sighed softly but sat down, old habits would not necessarily work as well here as they did at home. For one thing he did not have his wealth and social stature behind him, nor his reputation for not suffering fools. Crossing his legs he frowned slightly at Yami, ""Will you stop worrying about me, I'm fine remember?""

Yami sighed at Kaiba, he was not one for being sentimental in public with anyone but Mokuba, not that he blamed him. ""I am allowed to worry about you Kaiba, even if you do seem to be just fine now.""

Kaiba titled his head with a smirk, turning to 'Uncle' Iroh he frowned slightly, "Why are you helping us any way old man? Are you simply curious, or are you a sap like this fool?"

Iroh watched the pair curious, it seemed the protected might be just as protective of his protector, that was the sign of a good leader, one that they could work with. Kaiba's clear lack of trust and manners was another matter, perhaps he was just defensive, Zuko had been like that once. Or the boy's manner could be a tactic, setting himself as the 'surly' to his boss's 'sweet'. "Oh I am always curious when so many strange people fall from the ceiling of my tea shop, as anyone likely would be. As for why I wish to aid you, that would be easier to explain once the Avatar arrives."

Kaiba frowned, tea cup resting on his raised knee. "You are hoping what or whoever dragged us here did so to help your Avatar clean up the mess here, rather then bringing us here to make matters even worse."

Iroh blinked when the young man summed things up very accurately before sipping his tea, his manners may be crude but this Kaiba's mind was fast and sharp. "Is that a problem?"

"I have not met your Avatar, though if they prove to be a fool it will become one. I do not enjoy endangering anyone I can stand to fight the evils I am destined to fight. I will not accept fighting the demons of fools I care _nothing_ for." Kaiba was blunt and could be intentionally cruel and hurtful, but he was not a liar, he owed this world and it's gods nothing.

""Kaiba what are you muttering at him about?"" Yami demanded, knowing Kaiba's tones and expression as well as his own, they had not changed much form one life to another.

""Warning him I will be most displeased if his gods brought us here, endangering all of you, to help the Avatar if they prove to be a fool."" Kaiba answered use to that frown, ""Spare me your preaching Pharaoh. We have our own war to win, we cannot be expected to save _every_ world needing saving. As long as their Avatar is competent I will work with them, the sooner we help them the sooner we can get back to saving our own world... _again_.""

Yami sighed, violet eyes closing, the only reason Seto had been reborn was to risk his life against the Dark Being once again. ""If this Avatar has recklessly put our friends in danger I will not stop you from challenging them. I will assume it was not their doing until we know for sure.""

Kaiba nodded, Yami normally was less trusting then Yugi, but there was no reason to assume the Avatar had done anything wrong. Or at the least there was no profit in both of them acting hostile and suspicious. ""Agreed, 'Uncle' does not appear to know the 'how' of our arrival, and I do not believe he is trying to trick us.""

Yami frowned slightly, the old man was not giving him any bad vibes either, ""He may be able to mislead or distract one of us, there will be half a dozen to watch him in a matter of days.""

"You two should relax and just enjoy the good life while you can." Toph hated being treated like a helpless child, pampered was much more enjoyable.

Kaiba frowned at the blind girl, who could not see him even if her back was not turned, "I happen to be rich."

Toph frowned, he was wearing gold, plated sure but still not cheap, besides who wore real golden armor? "So that is why you have a last name, makes sense."

Kaiba opened his moth to inform her everyone but pop stars and rappers had last names but let it go, it hardly mattered. "It's nice _something_ does."

Iroh frowned slightly in thought, he had been right about Kaiba reacting more favorably to Toph, he was unsure if it was her age, gender, blindness, something else or more. At any rate Kaiba seemed to have recovered from the trip here, and while cautious was not violent about it. Yugi remained thoughtful and curious, more trusting but still wary. "Please do eat something Kaiba, your young charge had a meal already."

Yami turned his head when Iroh gestured to the food as he spoke to Kaiba, ""The food here is very good.""

Kaiba sighed, shooting Yami an annoyed look, ""I am not Jounouchi." Setting the cup down he looked away, sighing after a moment. ""If you worry about us all this much you will worry yourself into a bed.""

Yami blinked before he smiled, nodding to the trays then Kaiba since servants were often trained with non-verbal ques. ""I am worried because you used a lot of power and wore yourself out. All this time merged with Yugi has affected me perhaps?""

Kaiba shook his head but smiled a little, Yugi was hopeless and it did seem to be infectious. ""I really am fine."" Turning when one of the young women stopped before him with a colorful assortment of food. "Thank you," Bowing his head he took the tray from her, there was no need to snap at the help, his or not. ""You not hungry?""

""Just a little, I did eat when we got here you didn't."" Yami had started out of necessity, but listening to Iroh had calmed his nerves and he had begun to enjoy the meal. Kaiba frowned slightly as he studied him for a moment before shrugging and trying the main dish. Smiling at his extremely stubborn friend he blinked when the other servant brought him a smaller collection of food. Bowing his head he smiled at her, these Earth people seemed very kind.

Iroh smiled when Kaiba finally showed he had been taught manners at some point in his life, the boy's slight smile made him much more pleasant to be around. A short exchange passed between the pair before Kaiba sampled the food, which seemed to agree with him. Yugi smiled when he was given more of a snack then a meal, he was a polite young man from what he could tell, at least compared to Kaiba. "I am glad the food and tea seem to be to your liking, the girls love spoiling my guests."

Kaiba titled his head at Iroh, ignoring the young man refilling his tea, "You are not from Earth Kingdom are you?"

Toph turned and just blinked, she knew Uncle's eyes were gold but how would Kaiba know that was not an Earth Kingdom trait? According to Uncle the taller boy had blue eyes that would mark him as one of the Water Tribe, but he had skin like a Fire Nationer, sometimes not being able to see like normal people was a disadvantage. "Why ask that?"

"His accent and just a feeling," Kaiba did a lot of traveling so he was used to hearing accents. Identifying regional loyalties often allowed a good businessman to target specific people to create alliances, it was important to know when tensions might arise because of who a person was raised to hate.

Iroh chuckled, very observant that one, it was no wonder Yugi looked to him for protection. "I am of the Fire Nation, Toph and I met shortly before the war finally ended. Are you all from the same land?"

Kaiba frowned as he considered how to answer that, "Originally yes, when we were reborn we did not all return in the same land no. Yugi and I are." He turned to Yami who was was watching them, ""He is Fire Nation and asked if we are all from the same country.""

Yami swallowed, it was a fair question, ""Well we do not look so a like anymore.""

Kaiba nodded, he and Mokuba shared eyes but little else and they were brothers, "They seem to like you just fine for a former enemy."

Iroh nodded solemnly, the war had cost him much, not least his son and his crown. "I have always respected the Earth Kingdoms, and I believe they see that." After all he had decided to return to the Walled City rather than living among the Fire people as a sign that they must work understand, and work together once more.

Toph had liked Uncle from the start, and she had not minded Zuko either, though she had not been chased and attacked by him before they had met. "Uncle just wants peace, there are no sides in his shop and people like that. What is your Kingdom called?"

"Our first life was spent in Egypt, our second mostly in Japan." Kaiba traveled more than the others, but that was not important to this conversation.

Iroh frowned slightly, stoking his bread, he had never heard of such places, which made sense if they had come from another world or time. He was still unsure why they had been brought here, he hoped being so welcoming was the right thing to do. Was he blinded by the fact Kaiba reminded him of his dear nephew and Yugi somewhat of Aang? He prayed he was not being a foolish old man, "I look forward to hearing more about them over tea. For now I think you should both eat and rest. The Avatar will not likely be here until the afternoon, I did not expect you to awaken so soon. I will see Bakura is secured and the young child is brought to your room while checking on everyone. Omoi and Mune will see to your needs."

Kaiba frowned before closing his eyes and nodding, he could only distract himself about Mokuba for so long. "Thank you Iroh."

Iroh smiled warmly at the young man, true gratitude was a wonderful thing, "We are all friends here, now eat and enjoy."

Yami did not need to understand the exchange to know what had happened and he smiled, nothing got you on Kaiba's goodside like babying his little brother. Resting a hand on Kaiba's shoulder he smiled slightly when the other just sighed tiredly, ""Kaiba?""

""Hm? Sorry I was just thinking."" Kaiba turned to look over his shoulder, Yami was looking at him with such a concerned expression. ""Mokuba and your friends will probably really enjoy it here, at least until we have to leave them behind.""

Yami clenched soft warm black, he had never meant to drag anyone into his war, even if Seto had returned to fight it again. ""I am sorry Kaiba, I never meant..."

""For this to happen I know. At least with Mokuba here I don't mind being trapped here as much, if he was back home instead I don't think I could stand it."" Kaiba did not mind admitting that, Yami knew him better then anyone but Mokuba, the Gumi already knew his weakness anyway as well.

Yami hung his head, Kaiba had only one person in the world for so long, Yugi would miss his grandfather once he had awoken, but personally he was not nearly so alone. He wanted to cling to Kaiba and swear to him Mokuba would be just fine, but would that help? Kaiba did not allow many to get close to him let alone intimate. Taking a chance he laid his other hand on Kaiba's shoulder, chin on the back of his hand, ""They will all love Mokuba the moment they meet him, he will be sick of all the attention.""

Kaiba chuckled, Yami was one of the few people who would dare try and comfort him, ""You and Yugi are hopeless, but thank you.""

Toph bit her lip, it must be scary being possibly trapped on a strange world with your little brother who since he didn't have one of those strange items likely had no powers. She was just a kid but she could fight, how could someone with no powers or weapons fight benders let along spirits? Gesturing to the twins she spoke softly, "Kaiba, Yugi if you go with the twins you can get cleaned up. I'll stay here with Mokuba while you are both gone." She knew once the little brother woke up Kaiba would be happier, at least for a little while.

Kaiba blinked at the blind girl, he had forgotten she had not left with Iroh, ""Care for a bath?""

""A bath? I have not even thought about taking one since we got here, that sounds agreeable."" Yami would not mind getting into something clean, and it might help Kaiba relax a bit. No doubt Kaiba would be stubborn about it, he loved Mokuba more then anything, even if he did not always know how to show it.

Kaiba pulled away from Yami slowly, standing he turned his attention to Toph, "He should be able to understand you, perhaps not as well but his languages class were less intense then my own."

Toph nodded, not worried about being able to talk to Mokuba, "And is there something I can say to him so he knows I am a good stranger?"

"Aoimoku Shiroki Ryu, he'll understand." Kaiba knew hearing that Mokuba would know he and Yugi were fine, which would relax him enough he would wait for them to get back.

Toph frowned, she had no idea what that meant but that was likely the point, "Aoi mo ku shi ro ki ryu." Yugi got to his feet and followed Kaiba and the twins out with a slight nod, the shorter boy would have thanked her if he knew how she was sure of that. Turning her attention to Bakura she frowned at him, he had only moved to breathe since they had brought him there. Reaching out she fingered a lock of hair that was said to be white as snow, whatever that looked like. It was petal soft, she had not been expecting that. When a few of the men came she moved aside so they could take the evil dead spirit possessing guy away and replace him with a kid. Kaiba's little brother looked about her age and size, she could not tell anything more except he wore the same type of strange fabrics as the others. Whatever type of cloth they were made of was different from any she had ever encountered in her travels. These people had certainly brought her some new interesting things to investigate, not the least the items that were gold yet somehow not gold. Covering the child with a blanket abandoned by his brother she sat down and just smiled, she hoped he woke up soon.

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

Yami frowned as he leafed through his deck, surprised the twins had known how to care for his modern clothes. Kaiba was slipping on his boots, looking completely back to normal, Mokuba still sleeping peacefully. ""Are you still concerned about this Avatar?""

""No, but then as you know I do not waste my time worrying about opponents I just face them. You planing on dueling someone over lunch?"" Kaiba asked as he straightened with a stretch, he was feeling better.

""You have your deck on you,"" Yami reminded his tall friend, the Rod and his deck were holstered at his hips. ""I am hoping we will not have to duel anyone for a while.""

""Iroh seems perfectly happy to see if we can work together, I see no reason to not meet this Avatar and whoever before deciding if we should stand with them or against them."" Kaiba did not like being used, Mokuba or Yugi he tolerated because they meant well, but Iroh was not exactly trying to use them. He wanted their help, and was fine playing matchmaker to try and bring the two groups together. Kaiba was fine using the Avatar and anyone else to get them home, so he would tolerate Iroh's melding.

Yami nodded absently, he knew Kaiba was planing what to do if the Avatar turned out to be an enemy, Seto had been his protector it was just the way his mind worked. Yugi tried to make friends with almost everyone, Kaiba had a backup plan for if that failed, it worked for them. ""It is comforting to know we are all on the same page.""

""I did promise Yami, and blasting holes in walls gets old after a while."" Kaiba laid his duster over Mokuba, smiling when his little brother snuggled into the bed.

Yami smiled at the brothers, Kaiba's gentle smile was something he fully understood Mokuba missing. ""Come, our friends will be fine, and I would like to learn more about why we might be here.""

Kaiba sighed, fixing Mokuba's wild black bangs before turning to face Yami. ""Oh I know. Iroh may be sneaky but not cruel, cruel I know."" Walking up to the door he nodded at the twins who would be seeing to the sleeping Gumi for them. They bowed with slight smiles, smiling at Yami before entering the room. ""You were a royal servants can tell. I just hope this Avatar is a quick as you are, and not as hopeless as Yugi.""

Yami smirked at the comment, Seto had never been as optimistic and happy as Yugi even if he had been warmer. ""I am sure they will all be properly cowering under your glare by lunch Kaiba.""

Kaiba chuckled, arms crossing, amused as well as planing to see the joke became the truth, ""We shall see.""

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

Katara frowned as she walked through the halls, Sokka following behind her eating some piece of fruit or other. Iroh had met them, talking very quickly about why he had called them all there, getting blinks from everyone. Aang and Zuko had gone with him and Toph. Meanwhile Katara had been asked to fetch the pair of strangers. She was the diplomat of the group, after Aang and Zuko whose methods differed wildly, so it made sense to her, Sokka had tagged along because he was still protective of her since he was her brother.

Toph had said they were interesting and seemed to like them so she was hopeful about meeting them, though the idea of visitors from other worlds worried her. The Spirit Realm was one thing, entirely new worlds that were not tied to this one was something she had never considered. Sokka found the concept interesting, him and his science talk, but she was happy he had come along. Rounding a corner she hit something solid but not the wall, falling back she blinked when her arms were caught, Sokka coming up behind her. Blinking she looked up and blinked again. This had to be Kaiba, Toph and Iroh had described him perfectly. He was frowning at her slightly, curious or annoyed she was not sure. "Kaiba?"

"You can let her go now buddy she has a boyfriend," Sokka did not like this strange guy staring at his sister, let alone holding her arms.

Kaiba turned his attention to the other dark skinned stranger, glaring he sneered when that got the pony tailed boy to back off. Letting the girl go he straightened to his full six foot one and crossed his arms, looking down worked best when you were taller. "How _wonderful_ for her."

""Kaiba who are you talking to? So they have dark skinned natives on this world?"" Yami knew desert ware when he saw it, those outfits were not suited for sun and sand. All the blue and white likely meant they were from the Water Kingdom, or whatever it was called.

Kaiba turned to Yami arching a brow, they had both been dark skinned once now not at all. ""You thought everyone was Asian perhaps?"" Smirking at Yami's frown Kaiba turned his attention back to the girl, "You know my name why?"

"Iroh told us a bit about you both. I am Katara and that is my brother Sokka, we are allies of the Avatar Aang from the Water Tribes." Katara introduced them keeping her voice even, he really did remind her of Zuko back when they were enemies. His nastiness also reminded her of Mei or Azula, two of the three had become allies so there was some hope for him.

""She is Katara and that is her brother Sokka from the Water Tribes, they are allies of the Avatar Aang so likely they are friends who follow them like your friends follow us."" Kaiba was getting use to talking over his shoulder. "And the Avatar is?"

"Aang is with Iroh, Zuko, and Toph right now waiting for us to bring you both. Is now a good time?" Katara frowned slightly, the very oddly haired Yugi looked confused but recovered as well.

Kaiba frowned, glancing at Yami before turning his dark stare back to her, "And if I say no?"

"Are we sure he is not from the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked behind his hand, getting a frown from his sister and a raised eyebrow from Kaiba.

""It seems the Avatar is ready to grace us with their presence."" Kaiba inform Yami, keeping an eye on Sokka, he could already tell playing with him would be amusing. Possibly as entertaining as teasing Jounouchi the inu even.

Yami frowned slightly, Kaiba and Sokka seemed to have decided to goad each other, he would have to try and deal with that later. ""I would like to met this Aang now that they are here. How do you feel?""

Kaiba sneered, let the siblings wonder, ""Ready to duel if it comes to that, and yes I remember nice first, make them cower later.""

Yami shook his head grinning at his confident friend, no one did smug quite like their Kaiba, ""See that you do.""

Kaiba chuckled, Yami really wasn't so bad now that he had decided to see him as more then just someone to crush. "Now would be _wonderful_ thank you."

Katara smiled, ignoring Sokka's eye-rolling men were like that, gesturing she headed back to the dinning room where the others were waiting. Yami fell in behind her Kaiba following him looking around absently, Sokka taking up the rear frowning at Kaiba still. Sokka had not been all that warm and welcoming towards Zuko until they came to an understanding, perhaps Kaiba liked boomerangs? Opening the door she smiled reassuringly at Yami, it had to be hard being around people you could not understand. "Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko here are Yugi and Kaiba."

Aang blinked his gray eyes when he looked up, Yugi had that strangest hair he had ever seen, he liked it. Violet eyes were studying him and Zuko, expression calm and thoughtful. Kaiba's much more normal eyes were calculating, arms crossed, not as thoughtful but just as calm. At Zuko's nod he walked up to them bowing, right fist against left palm as Airbenders did. "I am sorry for the inconvenience..."

"Spare me the pleasantries and apologies, trust me they will not endear you to either of us, not with our friends and family laid out in your guestrooms." Kaiba was in no mood to listen to how sorry everyone was, sorry did not fix anything.

Aang blinked, Mei could be rude but not quite like that, she always sounded bored that was just mean. Zuko frowned not at all pleased, his glare was pure annoyance. The Avatar sighed softly, ignoring Zuko's glare, anger would not help matters. "Kaiba I appreciate you are not pleased with your friends being dragged here with you, my friends are my family as well, but we are not responsible. We will help you figure this out, keep your friends safe if need be, so you could try being a little nicer to us."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the bald kid who had the same determined look Yugi got when he wanted his help and he did not care to give in right away. It raised his opinion of this Aang fellow, and he did believe the other when he said he was not behind this, but he was still a stranger. Smirking he titled his head, "I don't do nice with strangers."

"Can you do civil?" Zuko asked frowning, golden eyes narrowed at the taller youth.

Yami frowned, Kaiba was being Kaiba again, ""Kaiba if he did not drag us here can you please be civil towards him? I don't think you will be able to intimidate him by summoning a Blue-Eyes into Iroh's dining room.""

Kaiba frowned slightly, that could be interesting, ""Fine I'll play it your way, it would be a shame to ruin all this furniture just to make a point.""

Yami shook his head, sometimes fighting with Kaiba was not like pulling teeth, ""So glad you agree.""

"When it suits me. So Aang why don't you sit down and tell us what exactly you are, and why we should trust you, hm?" Kaiba could do civil but smug bastard was his default setting in public, just because Aang reminded him of Yugi did not mean he would be nice without making him earn it.

_**Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light** _

And here we are at the end, hopefully no one is relived by this. If you liked this fic you should go check out my sister, Rachelle Ryan, as well as her favorite list. If you wish to PM one of us you should PM me, since I log in more often. You can also contact us via review and my Twitter. There are a few other crossover ideas we are banging around so you might see more like this at some point, some on her account too.


	2. Getting To Know You

This chapter was pretty much done back in mid July, seriously, but an annual beach trip put it on hold until August. An unexpected visit from our uncle, lives in Texas, and Legion coming out, RR plays WoW too, and it was forgotten once more. Sis has a bad habit of putting off work in favor of reading, she does most of the Beta/editing work while I do most of the actual typing plotting is about 60/40 in my favor. Now that she is finally content with this chapter I have been given the go ahead to post it. Chapter 3 will likely not be up until near Christmas break, too many other fics to work on that are being commented/reviewed so I know they are being read. Chapter 3 will also have the last of the set up but I assure you all there will be more to it then that. If this fic does interest you please let us know, and nag RR now and then. With all that out of the way on to chapter 2.

**WarNinGs** : Nothing that was not in the last chapter really.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, the Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh did five thousand years ago_.”

Opening speech before the theme song in season 1's opening, look it up on YouTube if you are curious. Yeah for epic back story voice overs right?

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

“An Avatar is a bridge between the Spirit World and this one. We and we alone can control all four elements, so it falls to us to keep the balance. A little over a hundred years ago a test proved I was the next one, but I was scared and ran away. Shortly after the Fire Nation attacked when a comet drew close increasing their powers. Since I was frozen I was not there to stop them, or the war they started. My people, the Air Nomads, have been slaughtered, the Earth and Water citizens have fared better. With the mad Fire Nation emperor deposed, peace has come, slowly, but still here. That is the short version. Now Kaiba how about you tell us a bit about the both of you?”

Kaiba held up a finger, not sure if the gesture was the same on both worlds, and not particularly caring either. “”It seems he is a bridge between this world and their Spirit Realm. A hundred years ago he ran away and froze himself somehow or other, he did not say. A comet made the Fire Nation stronger so they struck, Air Nomads are wiped out, Water and Earth managed to hold them off. How much do you want me to tell him?””

Yami frowned slightly as he took in what Kaiba had told him, Aang was something akin to himself. The war sounded like something worth getting more details about, however at the moment it was not all that important. “”The basics of the Shadow War would be best. We can always answer more as need be. After all I'm sure our hosts are leaving out quite a bit, no one can summarize a war in so few words not even me.””

Kaiba nodded, the basics for the basics, “”Agreed, I would prefer they not know just how powerful the Items are. Yugi would not be pleased to be separated from you, the rest of us may not be as _polite_ about it as he would be.”” Turning the young man regarded the others gathered around the table, mentally tagging them with names of Yugi's friends. There were some very obvious parallels. Katara was Anzu, Sokka was Jounouchi, Aang was Yugi, Toph was Mai, Iroh was Yugi's grandfather, and Zuko was him.

“A few thousands years ago, our time, an evil being invaded our world, a creature of pure darkness. Seven were chosen to fight it, we won but the cost was high. That being has returned, and so we have to fight it and destroy it this time. As long as we are here it cannot get free at least, but lesser minions can.”

“So you and Yugi send these dark spirits back? Can any of the others?” Aang asked curious, if their world was in some danger then that would explain some of Kaiba's annoyance. A mad man after power could be fought by anyone really, spirits were another matter.

Kaiba sighed, looking away for a moment, “No. Yugi's friends are loyal, but have no powers, nor does my brother. Magic was not exactly something everyone had thousands of years ago, nowadays it is rarer still.” The other's were nothing more then motivations to win, something to protect and remind, as if they needed anymore reason to take down the Dark Being. 

“Magic...is that what you people call bending?” Sokka asked frowning, he had a lot of questions about what these strangers could do. Curiosity was peaked, and he had no idea how long Kaiba would be willing to answer questions. They had been warned he was stubborn and difficult, and after meeting him Sokka did not doubt it.

Kaiba frowned in thought for a moment, a bit overly simplified, but it would give them something to work with. “Yes and no. Our world has many forms of magic from elemental like yours to necromancy, raising and controlling the dead.”

“No human can control the dead...that is disturbing,” Suki commented entering the room, she had heard all about the strangers from Sokka on the way there. Wanting a look at the others she had snuck a peak while the Water Tribe siblings had gone to fetch the strangers, seems she had missed a little.

Kaiba turned his attention to a pretty brunette, regarding her for a moment before turning his attention back to Aang. “Dark magic tends to be,” Dismissive tone was nothing personal, he did not care to go into detail of the dark magics he had fought. “Our powers are more channeling then anything, at least the ones I know will work here.” Counting on their full range of powers working as they did back home was foolish, for all he knew they would find they could bend elements as well. As long as he could call his dragons he was not overly concerned, few things could stand the full force of his Blue Eyes.

“Energy benders! Instead of bending an element infused with power you just bend the raw power, to attack or defend right?” Sokka remembered the rumor of an airbender like shield, if magic was just another word for bending it made sense. He did not believe anyone besides a spirit could effect the dead, but a blood bender could fake it. If people could believe Momo could earthbend than why not bloodbenders puppeteering people who looked dead, made more sense to him?

“Overly simplified but sure, whatever, I master tech in this life not magic.” Kaiba knew there were hundreds of practices and theories, and he did not care to spend a day explaining the ones he knew. It would take long enough to explain the Shadow War and why they had Bakura with them, let alone finding out what they needed to know about this world. Talking all day was not his idea of a good time, it was one a few things he disliked about being CEO, too many meetings.

“Tech?” Katara asked frowning, it was a strange sounding word, like something from that science stuff Sokka was into. If this tech had replaced magic in their world it had to be more alien then she first thought, and that was something that worried her. This world had done a fine job of trying to tear itself apart, these strangers were not even from this world.

“Tech is short for technology...machines? You people have no idea what a computer is, kuso am I out of my element here.” Kaiba sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, one of his biggest advantages was his mastery of modern tech, as well as his dueling skills. Money and engineering skills were not going to save them this time, at least Seto had mastered mystical arts that in this world it appeared would better serve them.

Aang frowned slightly, turning to Zuko, who nodded clearly understanding more of what Kaiba had just said then he himself had. The tall brunette looked like he was starting to get a headache, which was not good since they had barely gotten started. “The Fire Nation have the most advanced machines, most of it designed for war. So you invent things as well as fight evil...I'm not really good with them.”

Iroh tilted his head watching Aang attempting to bond a bit with Kaiba, as was the other's nature, in fact Iroh was sure that Aang would try to make friends with something that was in the process of eating him. Kaiba was answering what was asked of him without being rude, a welcomed change. It was unclear if all the thinking was hurting his head, or if it was something else that made him grimace. Yugi was watching his protector, his expression calm and thoughtful, he seemed to know he was not missing anything. “Kaiba if you need a moment perhaps you, or your charge, has another question for us?”

“”Yugi you have anything to ask them?”” Kaiba asked, turning to look over his shoulder, perfectly fine with listening to someone ramble on for a few minutes. His brain was missing coffee, and he was not quite ready to try asking for any, if they even had it on this world.

Yami had been studying those that were speaking, watching their faces and listening to their tones, it seemed Kaiba had been explaining a concept to them based on the general look of frustration on everyone's faces, facts generally didn't cause such confusion. Likely their magic verses the elemental abilities this world seemed to have. After all it had to be a burning question for people of authority to know how to categorize and control someone who might rival their power. When Kaiba addressed him again the spirit frowned, “”I would like to learn more about this war, since we will likely have to deal with some headaches from it.””

“”No doubt, as long as the fools stay out of my way everyone will be happier.”” Kaiba was not one for restraint, challenging or threatening him, or anyone he cared, for meant he brought his vengeance down upon you. “You mentioned your war is over, how over is over?”

Aang looked to Zuko and Iroh, he had been frozen for most of the war. Iroh nodded, he knew the most about the war the Fire Nation had waged. “The war has been won, but it will take time to heal wounds a century in the making. There are groups who want to continue the fighting, so much suffering was caused by our family who lead our people to consider themselves superior and thus fated to conquer the other nations.”

Kaiba blinked, feeling strangely sympathetic for a moment, pushing it aside he blamed a long dead priest. “And why did you turn on your family?”

“My younger brother Ozai cared only for power, he wished to subjugate the world. I led our forces as our father commanded until the loss of my son. The loss made it clear to me that the war was pointless aggrandizement, even if the Fire Nation won the lives lost were forever wasted. It was not long afterward our father died and Ozai made his move, I did not try to stop him. With the return of the Avatar my nephew and I got to know Aang and his friends, eventually joining them in their fight. I fear defeating my brother was the easy part.” Iroh hung his head with a soft sigh, looking up he watched blue eyes, sure he saw understanding there before they closed.

Dark sapphire turned away as eyes closed, Kaiba knew a thing or two about horrible family members, he had outlived them all. “”The old man's father started the war, and after Iroh lost his son he lost his commitment and eventually switched sides. It seems extremism from both sides may be a bit of an issue, I wonder how well their bending can counter our powers?””

Yami frowned slightly as Iroh spoke, clearly of something personal from his expression. Kaiba confirmed it a few moments later, in his normal matter of fact tone, a hint of sympathy might have been there, or simply something imagined. At Kaiba's questioned he tilted his head slightly, “”Can anyone besides the Avatar bend pure energy? If they work with Spirits surely they can, even if other benders cannot. Also, please tell him I am sorry about his son?””

Kaiba nodded slightly at Yami's request, he had lost fathers and mothers but never sons, Mokuba was the closest he had to one. If he lost his little brother it would kill him, they both knew that, he was not nearly as strong as everyone seemed to think he was. Strangers he never showed a hint of weakness to, but Yugi's friends had seen him weaken, such sentimental fools the lot of them, it actually seemed to make them care more, fools. “Yugi wishes to express his sorrow at your loss. I am more concerned with the safety of our friends while we clean up this mess.”

Aang frowned, Kaiba really should learn to talk to people. Back home he might be able to get away with being so rude, but he was here now. “Kaiba your friends will be safe, the people in this room led the fight that endded the war. Do you always act this way?”

Kaiba sneered at the bald kid, this supposed all powerful Avatar dressed in clothes so like a Buddhist monk from back home. Kaiba didn't have much sympathy for pacifists, they let people walk all over them, or tried to solve their problems by setting themselves on fire. “No, sometimes I'm mean.”

“”Kaiba stop teasing the Avatar just because you can.”” Yami chided, knowing Kaiba's I'm-not-impressed-with-you tone. “”We do need them, even if it is just for the moment.””

Kaiba sighed, Yami and Yugi were often chiding him for something, as if they nothing better to do. “”Just reminding chrome dome there his being this world's Jesus doesn't carry much weight with me. They won a war against humans, not monsters and godlike beings.””

“”Still they seem to want to help, you don't need to be so snippy.”” Yami was used to Kaiba's ways, and while he knew it was nothing personal that did not mean these people would, or care.

Kaiba arched a brow at the teasing spirit, he often found himself wondering about him, “”Snippy, seriously?””

Toph chuckled at the pair chiding and teasing each other, it was a pity she could only guess at what they were saying. “Don't worry about your friends Kaiba, they will be seen to while we have all the fun.”

Zuko closed his eyes and reminded himself Kaiba was not an enemy, or at least he did not have to be one. “Unless you do not trust us.”

Dark blue narrowed at the scarred youth, it was a most impressive mark, “I don't trust easily, never did, never will.” Kaiba had not been born with trust issues, but now that he had them he did not see them going anywhere. Someone had to protect Yugi from himself, and his friends were too gentle with him to always be able to do that.

Suki frowned slightly, “Not everyone cares to show sympathy, I understand. Tell me something Kaiba, what will you do once you have a target?” Warrior types tended to have a more practical outlook, and it was clear to her Kaiba would not warm too them quickly.

Kaiba turned his dark stare, sneering, “Crush them with overwhelming force of course. I did not return from the dead to fight other people's wars.” It was what he was good at, Yami was more inclined to show mercy, even if not as much as Yugi was.

“Power does not necessarily win a war Kaiba.” Aang reminded the sneering young man, he had a nasty sneer. There was no doubt in Aang's young mind the other enjoyed doing what he had just said, maybe a bit too much.

Kaiba nodded slightly, the child had a point. “Perhaps young Soryo, but it is how _I_ win a war.” Overwhelming an opponent in your first strike tended to make sure you only need that first strike, it was his strategy.

Aang frowned slightly at the strange word Kaiba used, it did not sound like an insult rather more like a title, perhaps his attire resembled something from the other's home. Since it was not an obvious insult he let it go, needlessly fighting was not the way of his people. Circling back around to his point, “If you are with us I do hope you will wait until we know something is a threat before you crush it under your heel.”

“Yugi and I have ways of knowing another's true intentions, but as long as my brother is safe I can show a bit of restraint.” Kaiba may not use the Rod to judge one's soul any longer, but that was not the only way to learn the truth.

Sokka frowned rubbing his chin, “You mean that gold stick thingy can read minds? Nope, not seeing it.” The idea of a hunk of mental giving people powers was insane, this was not an old legend.

Kaiba blinked momentarily taken aback by the stranger's insight, only to frown when he dismissed it in the next breath. “Minds no, that is another Item, it can read souls though.”

“I fail to see the humor in this,” Zuko muttered, he had noted a strange golden item at the other's hip, it looked like some fancy ax. He had seen some strange things in his life, but a soul reading stick was just too strange.

Kaiba folded his arms on the table, “This world does not have items that grant their owners powers, or enhances them?”

Iroh stroked his bread, Kaiba had mentioned seven chosen before, did that mean there were seven such things about some where? It seemed that this other world's version of the Avatar had followers who were also granted powers. It made sense if they were fighting angry spirits on a semi-regular basis. “No, our world has only bending and cold steel. Tell me, why do you not all carry such a thing if you stand with Yugi?”

“The seven Sennen Items are scattered, Yugi and I are the only good guys running around with offensive ones at the moment. You try to take them and you _will_ see what they can do.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes warningly, Yugi and Yami would not be separated because of fear, he would not allow it.

“Peace, your friend is locked within that strange golden pendent yes?” Iroh watched stern become shock, it seemed his insight into the spirit world had served him well. “Fear not we have no desire to take anything from you, unless you prove to be threats. Words will not calm your nerves I can see that, you need to learn to relax.”

Kaiba sighed, pushing away from the table, arms crossing as he bowed his head, “So everyone keeps telling me.”

Katara glanced at the strange golden pendant the one named Yugi wore. It was a three sided triangle with a very strange eye symbol in the center of one side, odd to say the least. “Someone's soul is trapped in that thing...who could have done such a thing?”

“Our enemy can tear souls apart, the spirit in the Puzzle is harmless as long as you do not threatened it or it's Hikari, host. I died with my soul in one piece, as did most of the others, and no I do _not_ want to talk about it.” Kaiba looked up frowning, not about to answer every little question about dead friends he barely remembered. He did not even talk about his past much with Yugi's friends, and he could stand them now, these people were just there.

Aang nodded solemnly, their former world was long dead just like his, “I understand, and we will try to keep our curiosity in check. I went home after being freed and found...it was no longer home to anyone. So this Bakura is trapped in his Item as well, but yours has no soul?”

“We call them Yami, and yes the Ring and the Puzzle are the only ones of the seven that are possessed, not that there are not a few ghosts wandering around from back then not trapped in gold.” Kaiba did listen to Ishizu, even if he did not make her job any easier.

“So what do you guys call someone like you?” Sokka was taking mental notes on all this stuff, he had a feeling Kaiba would not repeat himself, and the other strangers could not talk with them.

Kaiba frowned slightly, “Human. I'm a reincarnation, we haven't bothered calling it anything else.” Since this world's common language was Chinese based he was not surprised yami and hikari meant nothing to them.

Suki smiled when Sokka blinked before frowning at Kaiba, at least he had not snapped, “The avatar is really the only person who does that. Do you look and act the same, or are you completely different from your past life?” Everyone knew Aang was not just the same person living the same life over and over again, even if bringing and keeping balance was forever the goal.

“Nosy aren't we?” Kaiba muttered frowning, sighing he shrugged at himself. “Yes and no, my past-self had dark skin like those two, I clearly do not not now. As for personally...perhaps if things had been different, but I would not go so far as to say completely different.”

Aang frowned slightly, his past lives were much different then his current one, though Kaiba only seemed to have one past self, so his being similar was perhaps not all that surprising. After all with hundreds of different upbringings and sex changes every other life, differences were more common than similarities when it came to his past selves. Yugi's group had returned to right a wrong from their last lives, it made sense that whatever spirit sent them back would give them an advantage by making their lives similar to make fighting this evil easier. If it was dealt with they likely would never return to the land of the living, unless they were meant to protect their world, because their cycle would be broken. “And you remember your pasts, or do you have to meditate to know what you are meant to do?”

“I don't do meditation, it sets off visions, it can be rather annoying at times.” Kaiba shook his head, the last thing he needed was another vision headache.

“That does sound rather...inconvenient. Does it hurt?” Katara was curious about such things, she was not afraid of spirits as some were.

“They can, but not always. It is not something you should concern yourself with,” Kaiba was not sure how gentle the gods of this world would be. His mind had some safeguards, and Seto had done the whole commune with higher powers thing all the time.

“It just seemed like your head was bothering you earlier...forgive me I am a healer. I guess I am more sensitive to other's discomfort then I thought.” Katara looked down for a moment, frowning slightly at Kaiba's curious expression. Those dark eyes were much warmer when not narrowed, she preferred them this way. “Can none of you heal?”

Kaiba shook his head solemnly, such a power would have come in handy at the end of their last battle with Zork, what with all the dying and stuff. “We can free souls from darkness, but none of the Items can heal a body. Can all waterbenders heal?”

Katara looked down again, he had mentioned paying a high price before, perhaps higher then it otherwise had to have been? “No we can't. The two Water Tribes have different views on bending, some very outdated and are changing. The Northern Tribe fared better, and there men were trained to fight while we women were trained to heal if we could. We in the South had few benders left by the time we freed Aang from the ice.”

“So any of you have the potential to heal then?” Kaiba asked getting a nod, that made sense since many schools of magic agreed on certain elemental principals, even magic had something akin to the laws of physics. “And the other three do not have this potential?”

“Each element is as different as it is the same, but yes only a waterbender can learn to heal with bending. As the Avatar has control of all elements he can heal the body as well, Aang however is the only one who could do anything to heal a soul,” Katara looked to Aang with a smile on her face. The strange boy she had freed for an iceberg had powers even he did not fully understand yet, but they had helped save the world. Turning back to Kaiba she caught his thoughtful frown, no doubt wondering what kind of damage she might be referring to.

“I take it each of these so called Items only work for certain people?” Sokka was still not sure about this whole Item giving someone bending thing, after all how could a thing interact with the spirit world- they weren't alive, but he was willing to work with it right now.

“It is a bit more complicated than that _Professor_. Anyone can pick an Item up and maybe pull off an attack or two. To truly use them you have to know what they are, and very few do. I can use the Puzzle mostly because Yami trusts me, and so wouldn't fight me as he would a stranger.” Yami would resist him if he was a threat, to himself or others it not matter, and he would be right to. Kaiba knew his anger could drive him to extremes that were not in his best interest, he was also not immune to being influenced.

“So Yami's strange pendent can fight against someone trying to use its power, and yours?” Aang was not all that comfortable with the idea of people being trapped in items to keep others from using them. Was that what happened? And if so why only two out of seven?

“The only thing protecting the other five are their wielders, which is more then enough to deter most would be thieves.” Kaiba did not relinquish things that he felt were his, Yugi and Yami were the only two he would consider making exceptions for.

“Can you even fight without the engerybending? If not you might want to reconsider your attitude there Kai-ba.” Sokka did not see any weapons, and no self-respecting warrior left home unarmed, unless they had Ty Lee's hands.

Kaiba arched a brow at Sokka before laughing at his bravado, the dark skinned teen had no idea what he could do. The various friends of the Avatar shared looks of confusion and some concern with each other, they were so clueless it was amusing. “Do not assume that because I do not carry an overgrown steak knife to swing around I can’t use one.”

“”Kaiba what are you and Sokka bantering about now?”” Yami was used to Kaiba being defensive, and how to deal with him, these people did not.

“”He seems to think that because I am not visibly armed with some sort of weapon I should be all meek, he will get along fine with your other fist swinging friends.”” Kaiba was not impressed with bullies who relied on their fists, as if he had never stared down a gun before.

Yami scowled at the back of Kaiba's head, debating cuffing him for a moment, “”Will you stop trying to pick a fight in a dining room? Seriously, schoolyard posturing is for outside.””

Kaiba turned to glance at Yami over his shoulder, he knew that look, “”Oh stop pouting. You know we will goad each other until he learns how dangerous we truly are, it's a guy thing.””

Yami rolled his eyes, the things that amused Kaiba and Jounouchi, “”Goad him a little less would you? I would rather learn what we need to before the others wake up and demand answers as well.””

Kaiba winced at the thought of all that yelling, and not all of it would be his, “”All right, all right claws in for now. You really do take away a lot of my fun you know that?””

Sokka frowned when Kaiba and Yugi started talking again, ignoring all of them, which was a little rude. Blinking when his wolf's tail got a yank he turned, “What was that for?”

“Don't antagonize him Sokka, you have no idea what he can do, and he is already stressed. Seriously you men can be so immature sometimes.” Katara knew how her brother could be, it was not his fault men were prone to act this way.

Aang chuckled, Zuko rolled his eyes but said nothing, “I would prefer not to have tables flipped by engerybending, or anything else.”

Iroh grinned at the teenagers, ah to be young, “Now, now no harm done. Kaiba I am curious why you are traveling with so many powerless friends and an enemy? I am simply curious.” Dark blue regarded him for a moment, Iroh readying himself for a possible fight, relived when the young man remained thoughtful looking. “It does not seem practical.”

“It is not, and running around saving them from things they have no business dealing with gets old fast.” Kaiba understood their desire to stick with Yugi, and now Yami, but they had endangered their friends so many times for the sake of staying together. Mokuba hated staying behind, but the child would hate clinging to his wounded brother even more, and they both knew it. Sighing softly Kaiba considered the easiest way to answer the questions, he wished he knew exactly what these people understood of magic. “Do you people know what a seer is by any chance?”

“What like a fortuneteller?” Suki asked speaking up again. Relieved that he did not have to try and explain yet another difference Kaiba found it made sense both their worlds would have such a thing, if in no other aspect than in the charlatans willing to scam the gullible. When Kaiba nodded she smiled pleased, he had yet to insult her, even if he did seem to not like Sokka very much yet. She would have to work on that later, for now she would just stay on his good side.

Sokka scoffed at the word, “Please, there is no such thing. Science is _way_ more reliable then reading cloud shapes.”

Kaiba arched an eyebrow before snickering, he was starting to wonder about this world, “Seriously?”

“See even the guy who believes in ghost possessed golden items thinks it is stupid.” Sokka said gesturing at Kaiba, who blinked at him before frowning.

“Well maybe on his world they really can see the future?” Suki countered,

Aang had been frozen in ice for a century she was willing to entertain the idea.

Kaiba cleared his throat getting jumps, Yami chuckling from cloud shape reading still. “Not many, however, this one has an Item. As long as she is not blocked by a stronger power she can see the past and future, as well as show others. Her clan was charged with hiding the Items after our deaths so they could not be used again, until now that is.”

Katara blinked along with everyone else, a piece of gold like they had could really do something like that. “You were all on your way to see her?”

“No. She has been slow with getting us answers, I swear she does it just to vex me. Bakura volunteered to use one of his...unique talents, and that gathered energy is what your gods used to bring us here, which was rather rude.” Kaiba was not about to begin explaining summoning monsters from cards to these people, and not just because he was not about to surrender his deck to anyone but Yugi.

Iroh shared a look with his nephew, this magic thing would need to be observed as soon as possible. “That explains why he was so drained...but why the others?”

Kaiba shrugged, “Everyone has a little power...or so some theories claim, doesn't matter as long as they will be fine when they wake up. Oh stop with the looks, they make me want to bare my fangs.”

Toph frowned not sure what looks Kaiba was getting, now and then not being able to see like normal people was annoying. She guessed they were all quiet because they did not know if his friends and little brother would be alright when they woke up. It would make sense for them to be, but after listening it seemed this magic stuff was complicated. “You guys give me this 'look' too?”

Aang coughed, he did not want to answer that, “Any thoughts on why you two are awake?”

“We don't trust Bakura...yeah let's go with that. I don't like the idea of your gods recharging me just so I can play translator, as in _really_ not like.” Kaiba was not in the service of gods any longer, and certainly not those of this alien world.

Aang opened his mouth to assure the temperamental teen he fully understood, then leaving it open when he heard a strange word screamed in the halls. His friends getting to their feet as Kaiba did, though the tall brunette looked confused for a moment before shaking his head as if amused by something. The doors flew open and a child roughly Toph's height ran in, looking around frantic before catching sight of Kaiba. Running into his waiting arms as the other knelt, before lifting the child off the ground with a laugh. “Your brother?”

“Yeah,” Kaiba answered as he sat back down, Mokuba not about to let him go anytime soon. Smiling down at his little brother he laid his cheek on wild black locks, eyes closing, content, “”I'm just fine Moki, promise.””

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his brother the second he could, his solid warmth reassuring. Seto's softly spoken words were spoken half into his dark locks. When his brother sat back down Mokuba glanced at Yami who was sitting behind his brother, smiling when Seto stroked his hair as if he was a big black cat. Lifting his head he smiled at his big brother, “”That is what the ladies said, but I wanted to see you.””

Kaiba smiled as he pulled Mokuba close again, that small bundle of warmth instantly soothing some of his fraying nerves. Sighing softly he raised his head opening his eyes, frowning slightly at the sappy looks on the faces across from him, well besides Toph who could not see them. “What?”

Sokka grinned at the question, seeing Kaiba with his little brother improved the dark skinned youth's option of him. Family was very important, more so when you had less of it, which seemed to be the case. “Who knew you could do sweet.”

Kaiba frowned at Sokka, definitely Jounouchi, “Now if only you could fake intelligent we would really have something.”

Suki giggled when Sokka huffed at the snarky comeback, “I think he is adorable. Why did he keep calling out niisama? Is that a some sort of nickname?”

“In a way, niisama is a respectful way to say big brother, it is how he addresses me. Sama is the most respectful, followed by san. Kun is for males, chan is for females, children, and cute things.” Kaiba had not used honorifics with these people because he used a ruder speech pattern then Yugi, he was a ruder person so it was hardly surprising.

“Right Yugi calls you Kaiba-kun...when he does not does that mean the person speaking is Yami?” Suki had not heard either speak much, but she had heard about the visitors. Sudden changes in speech patterns and habits were worth noting, she was still learning this pair's.

Mokuba blinked turning to the strange brunette, frowning at the strangers for the first time. They wore three distinct color schemes and clothing styles, none of which were Egyptian looking. “”Niisama who are all these people? And how do they know about Yami?””

“”That is a rather long story, and what's worst I don’t even know all of it.”” Kaiba was sure enough they were safe, at least for the moment. Once the others were all on their feet again that was when trouble would start again, no one would convince him otherwise.

Yami could not help but smile when the brothers were reunited, Kaiba's mood instantly improved the moment the child was in his arms. Mokuba's natural child's curiosity making itself known once he was sure Seto was all right. Hiding a grin behind his hand the former Pharaoh leaned closer to Kaiba, who still had his back to him. “”It seems the gods of this plane want our help, and we are trapped here until we help them, or defeat them.””

Mokuba looked up at the ghost he was used to talking to, he knew the other would not lie to him, let alone with Seto sitting right there. The strangers were at the head of the table just watching them, Yami behind Kaiba, yet close enough to easily be protected if need be. His brother had learned not to be trusting very young, and Seto was calm so Mokuba was not afraid of being outnumbered. “”Are they nice?””

Yami frowned slightly as he considered that, Kaiba was likely rolling his eyes. “”They seem most agreeable, though the dark skinned male and your brother do not get along.””

Scoffing Kaiba turned to look over the shoulder Mokuba was not already looking over, “”Jounouchi with our past live's coloring, of course we don't get along. Yugi is the one obsessed with making friends with _everyone_ he meets, I have better things to do.””

Yami sighed softly, Kaiba may never be a 'people person' in this life, and he could not remember enough about Seto to know if he had been. His position and power had likely made him hard to approach, much as Kaiba could be now, but surly some had tried? “”Yugi's welcoming personality aside, these are good people. How do you feel Mokuba?””

“”A little tried, but much better now that I know you two are all right...how is Yugi?”” Mokuba was curious what the most optimistic of their little gumi thought of all of this, Yami and Yugi were almost always completely of the same mind.

Yami blinked, Kaiba had not asked and now he was curious if Kaiba sensed something, or simply knew Yami would tell him if something was wrong. Mokuba did not share his brother's knowledge, or the bonds both Yami and his Aibou had with Seto and now Kaiba. “”Yugi still sleeps, though he is just fine, thank you for asking.””

Mokuba just shrugged with a grin, he had taken to Yugi faster then his brother had. “”So tell me what you do know Niisama, everything.””

Suki frowned slightly when the child distracted Kaiba, the pair ignoring everyone else in the room, besides Yami. In truth she did not need to hear a yes to know she was right, she might not have bending powers, but she did have common sense. “I wonder how long it took to get used to talking to a ghost in a friend's body?”

“Who said they were friends originally?” Zuko saw a lot of himself in Kaiba, and he knew the others did as well. He had been the enemy, personally, of everyone in Team Avatar at one point, Kaiba likely had not been a friend when they first met.

Sokka nodded, frowning at Kaiba for ignoring his Suki's question, the guy could have said yes or no before talking to his brother. A nod or shake of his head would also have been fine, seriously. The guy seemed to actually not dislike Suki, he showed her less contempt anyway, so maybe Kaiba had a brain after all. “Considering how he talks I would have to side with Zuko on this one. If Yugi calls him Kaiba-kun out of respect then Kaiba should call him Yugi-kun back right? Yami is from the past so it make sense he doesn’t talk like that, that does make sense right?”

Aang frowned slightly, he was not sure about all this san kun stuff, it all seemed a bit too much work. People could be so easily offended already so why add another thing to fight about? “The whole thing sounds like too much work. It's not like you all call me _Avatar_ Aang, or him _Fire Lord_ Zuko all the time.” Pointing his thumb at Zuko he grinned when Zuko rolled his eyes at him, it was still a bit too much fun to tease his more serious friend sometimes.

Iroh smiled at the gathered youths who had started out as strangers and enemies, it was nice having such an interesting extended family. “Perhaps the young man does not dislike our small strangely haired friend as much as you all think hmm?” When the children turned to look at him the older man gave them a knowing smile, they were all over thinking things again. “You all do not use proper titles because you are so close now. I believe like with you lot our visitors do it is not done to be disrespectful or even cruel, it is a sign of affection.”

“You think Kaiba calls Yugi by his just his name because he likes him?” Sokka frowned slightly, it could be possible. “But why would Yugi call him by his last name and kun? He's the 'nice' one right? I'm confusing myself here.”

Suki giggled at Sokka, patting his shoulder, he was adorable when flustered or just confused. “Well he said it was respectful, his own little brother calls him by a title rather then his name. I think it's sweet.”

Sokka frowned turning to Suki, “Wait you like Kaiba?”

“I do not think he is all that bad, certainly no worse then Zuko, on offense Zuko.” Suki gave her friend a little smile, she liked Zuko now.

Zuko gave her a slight nod and smile, the pair had worked out their issues at the prison, “None taken Suki.”

“Yeah, well, Zuko is one of us now, Kaiba does not seem to like us.” Sokka knew Zuko and Suki had made nice a while ago, just as he and Zuko had. The guy was a better friend then enemy that was for sure, his sister was just crazy.

“And why should he?” Katara interrupted frowning at her brother, he could be amazingly insightful, as well as incredibly dense. “For all he knows our gods have kidnapped him, his brother, his friends, and will keep them here until they win whatever fight is coming. I cannot say I would be that warm to anyone after that.”

Toph shrugged, she had never been one for first impressions, “I like him, he's not afraid to speak his mind.”

“Well yeah, he has no idea what we can do,” Sokka remind their blind and mouthy little friend. Toph was not one for holding back, though she usually meant well.

“Like he'll care, trust me Sokka we won't intimidate him or any of the others. We have to show them that we are worthy opponents, that they can count on us, otherwise it will be nothing but fighting.” Toph knew the type, she was one after all.

“Yugi and Yami are in charge, as long as they like us he is free to stay a jerk.” Sokka knew he was just being stubborn, but he was like that.

Suki smiled at her moody boyfriend, “Only if they don't cave under that glare of his, cheer up he does like me.”

“The only thing that proves he has a working brain,” Sokka teased as he leaned in and kissed Suki's cheek, she was wonderful and even people from other worlds could see it.

Aang grinned at the pair, glad his friends had found someone to make them happy, all his friends deserved nothing less. Zuko glanced at him and he only shrugged, Mei would have plenty to say about all of this later. “You think he will answer any more questions not coming from Mokuba?”

Zuko flicked golden eyes to the pair, Yami was listening intently, smiling now and then but saying little, it seemed this was normal. “Probably nothing serious, we should probably end it for now.”

Iroh nodded, the strangers would be more talkative after a good meal, and checking up on their still sleeping companions. “Agreed. I say we all enjoy some food, and see if we can get a few more answers out of them before lunch.” Clearing his throat he smiled when two pairs of rich blue turned to him, an equally dark violet following suit. “Would you three like some food now? I think we can hold off on interrogating each other for a little while hm?”

Mokuba smirked at the old man, he liked him already, “Food sounds great, thanks.” The younger Kaiba answered as he turned in his brother's lap, no longer facing him since the child no longer felt the need to be comforted.

Iroh smiled at the child, who could have feigned not understanding but had chosen not to, the older man felt safe assuming neither brother did anything for no reason. Nodding to the child he turned and nodded to the servants, “By all means help yourself young Mokuba, I especially recommend the tea.” Hoping to invoke the well known proverb, _A cup of tea is a cup of peace_.

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

“”I like the old guy Niisama, he's funny but still really smart.”” Mokuba walked along beside his brother as they checked on the others. It seemed that they could wake up at any moment, which meant a lot of questions being shouted if they all got up at the same time. Seto had shrugged when Yami had asked him what the chances of that happening were, the least Yami could do was handle his own friends.

Kaiba nodded absently, allowing Yami to frown at the sleeping Anzu for as long as he wished. “”He has a tea fetish.””

Yami chuckled at Kaiba's muttering, knowing the other did not mean that in a harsh way. “”Just a bit, I'm sure it makes for a lovely distraction." It was not an uncommon tactic to employ an eccentricism to derail one's opponent. Changing the topic Yami mused on the last few minutes of the stranger's conversation "They were all talking about you.”” Perhaps it was logical to focus mainly on the one that they could speak to, but it was not exactly showing the best sense in handling strangers. Such manners could make enemies or lead to inattention to subtle dynamics.

“”I am famous, people are _always_ talking about me, what else is new?”” Kaiba asked heading back to their room, he wanted make sure it was as they had left it before having a look around.

Yami sighed softly, Kaiba's egoistical comments could be easily taken as serious even when he was being sarcastic. “”That is not what I meant, and you know it.””

“”I was wondering when you would admit you could understand them as well, oh close your mouth I am observant remember?”” Kaiba had a feeling whatever magic had brought them here would help with communication, hard to use people when they could not understand your bellowing.

Yami froze caught, he often forgot Kaiba was fully aware of what went on around him no matter how disinterested he might look, the young tycoon had wonderful peripheral vision as it was called now. Snapping out of it the moment he was chided the former living god sighed softly, he could hide better form a soul that shared his head then he could from Kaiba. “”Only near the end, a little after Mokuba joined us. They have figured out you were not our friend at first.””

“”That is hardly insightful,”” Kaiba muttered as he entered the doorway, looking around before entering the room properly so the others could follow him. It looked like it had been tidied rather then ransacked, Iroh did have maids, or whatever they were called here. He had his deck with him, the Rod fitted to his other hip, there was nothing else of his there besides his duster, which was just a coat.

“”Suki likes you, Katara knows why you are touchy, all in all they seem all right.”” Yami felt better about being trapped with these people now, they were good people, they wanted to like even Kaiba.

Kaiba turned to look at the shorter youth behind him, so optimistic even after dying once. “”She has a mouth on her just like Mai, we do get along.””

Mokuba hopped onto the closest bed, he was not minding it here yet, though he knew that was only because it was quiet. Sooner or later some crazy god, spirit, person would come and piss his big brother off, he almost pitted them. “”So we just wait around till they tell us the plan?””

Yami turned to Kaiba when the other sighed in frustration, there was a difference in letting Yugi or himself call the shots, and letting complete strangers do the same. Kaiba may trust these people were not hostile or inherently deceitful, but that did not mean he was willing to blindly follow their lead.

Seto had been willful, a trait Kaiba had inherited in full from his past self, and the Spirit was unsure how well he had been controlled. His brief reunifying had given the Spirit the impression Seto bowed his head to his pharaoh, yet still made his opinions very clear. Kaiba was less willing to yield without a fight. “”There is little else we can do since we know so little about this world.”” Touching the Puzzle’s eye he closed his eyes, feeling Yugi's warmth he smiled, his Hikari would be too curious to be worried.

Kaiba sighed to keep from snapping at his brother, both of the brothers enjoyed making snarky quips, it was no one's fault they were stuck in this insane situation. Challenging a god or two would have to wait until he knew who to call out, for the moment there was no enemy to fight. Glancing at the leader of their little band of misfits and resurrected ghosts he caught the smile, knowing it from a past they barely remembered. Yugi was still in dreamland, safe and sound and free of headaches, for the moment. “”At least they seem to have some idea of what is going on. It is bad enough being trapped in this strange world, but being surround by idiots I can't just fire would be intolerable.””

Mokuba grinned up at his brother, knowing he was annoyed with being so powerless and out of his league. “”Would it be all right if I stayed here with the others?”” The two older teens turned to him with frowns, confused rather then annoyed at least. “”Well I know you want to look around Niisama, and since I can talk to these people, and the Gumi, it makes sense for me to stay here. What, is Yami not going to go with you?””

“”We did not exactly discuss it. Look Yami I just want to get the lay of the land, you know when shit gets bad it will get bad quickly, and I would rather know which way to run.”” Kaiba wanted to know more about this place, and sitting around hoping not to be lied to was not his style. Without his normal sources of influence he was feeling vulnerable, something he hated, a little more information on this world would help ease his mind. Kaiba could not stop being a strategic thinker, it was something he had always been.

“”And why would I stop you from walking the grounds? If it was not safe to do so Iroh would have warned us, though my hair will stand out.”” Yami fingered the longer of the twin golden bangs that hung next to his right eye. Kaiba looked enough like everyone else without his duster, which was designed to stand out, but the spirit was not sure what to do with his hair.

Mokuba frowned at his short sort of dead friend, his hair was less weird in a world with dye jobs and gel. “”I guess if wigs are a thing here we won't find one just snooping...If you tie it back it would stand out a bit less.”” Reaching into a jean pocket he held out a hair tie, “”Sometimes long hair gets in the way.””

Yami tilted his head slightly at the black plastic ring, it did make sense someone with hair as long as Mokuba would carry a few. Taking it he frowned testing the elasticity, he had never used one before, though it might not be such a bad idea to tie Yugi's hair back from time to time. Bright violet blinked, head tilting back when the tie was snatched by graceful fingers, “”Kaiba?””

“”Just hold still, it will be faster if you just let me do it.”” It was clear Yami had never done anything with Yugi's hair, not surprising since he was mostly in control of his shared body for duels or strange moments like this. When the shorter youth nodded Kaiba carefully pulled the unique hair back, tying it into a short thick tail with a few quick movements. Giving the tail a gentle tug he stepped out from behind Yami, “”So you are willing to babysit the Gumi for a few hours?””

Mokuba nodded, the golden bangs stood out but from behind Yami should look normal enough, and the spirit could take care of himself. “”Sure, I'm positive that Toph girl would enjoy showing me around later while you all fight.””

Yami shook his head, the tail felt a little strange but comfortable, Yugi would hardly mind the change. Walking up to Kaiba he hoped they would not be yelling for that long, Kaiba was starting to like them all. “”Thank you Mokuba.””

“”It's fine Yami, a few hours watching over everyone while chatting with guards could be interesting.”” Mokuba waved a hand at Yami, he would be just fine alone for so short a time.

Kaiba nodded, gold plated bands flashing as he crossed his arms, he knew Mokuba would be all right alone, the younger Kaiba knew how to stay out of trouble. “”Try and find out if these people have invented coffee yet?”” Ruffling black hair the tall brunette walked out of the room, leaving Yami to follow or not as he saw fit.

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

“So all this happened while I was getting used to taking your place when I have to? I was bored almost to literal tears listening to Myona ramble on and on about ladylike behavior and attire. If he said one more word I was going to pin his topknot to the damn wall.” Mei asked as she turned from the door leading to the gardens. Her rank and the approval of Zuko and Iroh allowed her to act in Zuko's stead for short periods of time, which was helpful with little uprisings popping up now and then. She had greeted Iroh before he had headed to his study to contact allies about these strangers, from another world even. The idea was intriguing to say the least, and the idea of another Zuko was most provocative indeed.

Zuko nodded as he crossed his arms, so much had happened in just a few hours, and he knew his uncle had not told him everything, at least not yet. “Never change Mei, proper ladies are useless boring dolls, I much prefer you.” Reassuring his once again girlfriend she was lady enough for anyone who mattered he went on to answering her question. “It is so strange Mei, they...the idea of our Spirits pulling people into our world to fight their wars...Kaiba has every right to be so distrustful if that is truly what has happened.”

Mei walked up to her former prince, his feelings so easy to read on his face, as they always had been. “Perhaps our Spirits will aid them with their fight against this Dark Being they are so intent on stopping that they return from the dead to fight it again. It's so strange the idea of returning to past friends and loves ones in a future life...maybe even a better one?”

“Or worse, I got the feeling Kaiba is more damaged then this Seto was, I know how he feels. You wish to meet them don't you?” Zuko felt for Kaiba, he had been where the other was, trying to rebuild one's life, it was not an easy thing to do.

Mei smiled, hands resting on Zuko's chest, “How could I not wish to meet another you hm? Now I will wait until lunch on one condition.”

“And that would be?” Zuko asked his very dangerous girlfriend playfully, she was not as disinterested as she had been a few years ago. She would always have a dry sense of humor, but they were both much happier now, thankfully.

Mei looked up with a coy little smirk, she had missed bantering with Zuko so much, “You let me have a little fun with Kaiba if he is being difficult. You know how scary I can be without even having to pull out a blade.”

Zuko smirked right back at the playful purr, Mei would be a wonderful example of how dangerous nonbenders could be. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“That's a smart boy,” Mei teased back as she tilted her head up to kiss her prince, she had missed doing this with him as well.

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

“Golden hair...I would love to have golden hair!” An excited female voice echoed.

“And that one looks like a fire nationer with water tribe eyes, _gorgeous_.” Another swooned.

Yami glanced at Kaiba, who was shaking his head at the swooning girl, and allowed himself a small smile of agreement. Those dark rich orbs were captivating in any life time, it was a tragedy they were so icy cold sometimes. Yugi yawned in spirit form beside his body, still looking a bit sleepy since he had woken shortly after Mokuba had. - _Aibou are you sure you are all right? There is no rush, if you need more time it is yours.-_

Yugi shook his head, used to his Yami worrying about him as he in turn worried about his Yami. - _I will be fine in a moment Mou Hitori no Boku, it is all just sinking in.-_

Yami nodded, a brief merging had allowed him to fill his Hikari in without silently talking to him for however long it would have taken. Kaiba was ignoring him for the most part, which made sense if the other could sense Yugi's energy as Kaiba seemed to be able to sense his own at times. It made perfect sense since Kaiba was instinctively aware of things in this life since he no longer fully remembered his training, at least he was taking remastering the Rod slowly. The last thing they needed was another Yami Malik running around, only this time wearing the face of a friend. - _At least we landed somewhere hospitable._ _Kaiba is right about us dragging so many people around with us, there is no way we could have looked after them all weakened as we were by the landing._ -

Yugi smiled reassuringly at his other me, true it would have been near impossible to try and protect all their friends from a serious threat in the depleted condition their journey had left them in, but the fight that had happened while the majority of the gumi lay unconscious was short lived and barely a tussle. Kaiba was perfectly fine now, no longer exhausted and reliving his past self, they had been alone with the tall brunette enough to tell by just looking if Kaiba was tense, tried, upset, or ready to attack something barehanded or otherwise. - _It must have been strange talking with Seto like that...I know you could have just shared those memories but...I'm not sure I want to know.-_

- _Come now Aibou you need not feel like you are intruding simply because you are curious. Seto is still such a mystery to me, not that Kaiba is an open book...does he frighten you?-_ Yami knew Yugi was only frightened of Kaiba when the other was enraged, the taller youth could be rather unpredictable when pushed into a rage. Seto was a figure from the past, a past that was technically not even Yugi's.

Yugi frowned considering the question, it was not as if he was afraid of ghosts, evil ghosts were another matter. - _He is as much Kaiba as I am you so no...I am just not sure what I would say to him, I mean he knew you're not me...this can all get a little confusing._ -

- _That it can, I doubt we shall see Seto again unless Kaiba over does it, which he just might do since he is not exactly known for his restraint._ \- The Spirit of the Puzzle had no doubt that even a Seto with none of Kaiba's memories would still be taken with Yugi, his lighter half was as charming as a kitten. He was less sure of the evil influenced version that they had seen in visions, those cold dead eyes terrified him with their wrongness alone.

Yugi nodded absently, Kaiba did not exactly have a Yami just a set of memories tied to a name, a name that had not changed. Looking up at Yami the bright eyed youth smiled before taking control of his body again, his Yami could use a break after being in control for so long. Glancing at Kaiba he frowned at his tallest and moodiest friend, at least Yugi could call him a friend now. First Kaiba had shown up to the meeting wearing crimson, which had been strange enough, and now he was sleeveless. Since they had met the least amount of clothing they had ever seen Kaiba in was their school uniform, and never sleeveless. Seto had not worn sleeves, but Seto and Kaiba were not exactly the same person, and seeing Seto in sleeves would be as strange as seeing Kaiba without them. When Yugi noticed a dark eye lazily watching him he blushed slightly, embarrassed he had been caught staring. A brown brow arched questioningly at him, before Kaiba shook his head with a silent chuckle. “”Kaiba-kun gomen nashi.””

Kaiba turned his attention from listening to gossip to the shorter youth still a foot or two behind him. Yami had been filling Yugi in, which he could not hear since he did not hold the Puzzle, and the taller teen wondered if the pair were done. Glancing toward the pair he caught Yugi studying him, blushing when he realized he had been caught. Amused by Yugi's shyness even after so long Kaiba simply shook his head, laughing silently. “”Forgiven Yugi, welcome back.””

Bright wide eyes looked up when Kaiba simply forgave him, voice calm and amused, titling his head slightly at Kaiba. “”I guess you are used to people staring at you huh?””

“”You have seen how I dress Yugi. So you going to chide me now?”” Kaiba leaned his shoulder against the wall, dark eyes focused on the shorter youth. Yugi worried, and he often had a reason to, so Kaiba was willing to hear him out calmly, it was the least he could do.

“”I don't want to chide you Kaiba,”” Yugi answered seriously, knowing Kaiba was willing to listen and not yell. “”You were worried about Mokuba, and all of the others, and you were the only one who could talk to these people...that is a lot of stress, even for a CEO like you. It will be easier now that Mokuba is awake and happy, the others will be up soon as well. Bakura will hopefully be too curious to cause much trouble for a while, I still believe he can change...you have.””

Kaiba snorted looking away, feeling for Ryou and feeling for his Yami were not the same thing. “”You are hopeless Yugi, truly and utterly hopeless.””

Yugi nodded, he was well aware of Kaiba's opinion on his forgiving nature, though at least the other had been teasing him in good humor this time. Smiling up at Kaiba he decided to tease him back, “”That's why you love me.””

Dark eyes turned at the sing song tone, Yugi could tease him as no one else but Mokuba could, sometimes Kaiba wondered if Yugi was entirely right in the head. “”Oh the _Hell_ I do.””

“”You're so cute when you pretend you still hate me.”” Yugi cooed, hands folded behind his back, Kaiba was not at all serious.

“”Keep acting like Mai and I _won't_ be pretending.”” Kaiba muttered, eyes rolling, Yugi was adorable and so hard to hate, though he could still get on one's nerves, like a puppy piddling on your rug,. The kid was unwavering loyal, and if he decided someone was worth redeeming he would give his all trying. And Yugi had decided long ago Kaiba was worth the time, he was as bad as Mokuba.

Yugi beamed, bantering with Kaiba when the other was not in a bad mood was fun, “”I guess it wouldn't be good for the others to wake up to us fighting.””

“”Oh like I need the preaching and looks on top of everything else. I think I will be avoiding your geek squad until lunch, whenever that is. Yami knows as much about what is going on as I do, give or take, and I can only handle so many board meetings in one day.”” Kaiba was more then happy to leave Yugi and Yami to the assault of questions the others would lob, he needed coffee badly as it was.

“”They will be happy you are all right too, but I completely understand.”” Yugi knew Kaiba was still getting use to being able to trust people again, let alone so many. Mokuba would hang around for a little while, to assure everyone they were all right, before heading off to keep his brother company. Kaiba was calm, he was just tried, no doubt he had a lot on his mind and wanted to try and sort some of it out while he had the time.

Kaiba nodded, patting Yugi's shoulder as he passed him, “”They can all try and crush me at lunch.””

Yugi blinked at Kaiba's hand, smiling when the other spoke again, “”They will be delighted.””

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

“Uncle?” Zuko called from the door of the other man's private study, frowning slightly at the small stack of correspondence he had been working on.

“Ah, Nephew, please do come in?” Iroh smiled warmly when the young Fire Lord entered the room, closing the door when invited. “I have been seeing to inviting my fellow Lotus members here, surely they will be of some help with this...interesting turn of events. And this is a list for madam Si.”

“The caifeng? Well they can hardly walk around dressed as they are.” Zuko glanced at the list absently, luckily his uncle knew helpful people who would not ask too many questions.

Iroh nodded with a knowing smile, at least Yugi and Kaiba had some what normal clothing on under their strange coats, though their boots stood out. “They will all need a set or two of clothing fitting for the Earth Kingdoms at least. Since I am planing on taking our three engerybenders to the fire sages then our dragon friends they will need something fitting for home as well.”

Zuko frowned, it made sense his uncle wished to take the trio to those who knew spirits and their ways, Aang could only tell them so much. “And what if Kaiba refuses to leave his brother in our care?” There was no doubt in his mind that any of them trying to force Kaiba to do something would not end well, unless it was Iroh, who may have the best luck.

“Young Mokuba would be safe enough visiting both places, and by the time we return I hope to have more answers then questions. We will likely need to take them to the Northern Water Tribe before all is said and done.” Iroh added a few things to his list, luckily he had plenty of gold to pay for everything they would need. Dressing them all up could prove amusing, “Is there something on your mind Nephew, or simply killing time until the next meeting?”

“A little of both perhaps,” Zuko answered softly, sitting down in one of the chairs before the large desk. “I hope the others are more like Yugi then Kaiba.”

Iroh nodded solemnly, it would make things much easier for all of them if they did not have to fight half a dozen strangers. Kaiba's mood had improved a bit, while still defensive he was more like an annoyed Toph then an annoyed Azula, thankfully. This Bakura fellow was still a mystery to him, a gentle soul with an evil side that could manifest itself without anyone being the wiser. He did believe Kaiba when the young man had said even they could not detect the change, some feeling may strike them now and then, that was hardly a sure thing. “I am sure the others are more like your friends, we shall see soon enough.”

Zuko nodded absently, frowning slightly as his fingers curled around his chin. “But what to do if they refuse to help us? Yugi wants to help, I am sure, Kaiba will help us solely to get home if for no other reason, but this Bakura...he sounds insane, and we both know how hard it is to reason with crazy people.”

“I fear Bakura will make things difficult at first regardless, he will hopefully come to see us as allies if nothing more. There is hope the spirits from so long ago can find some measure of peace in this life, if not then so be it. Now my boy I need to get all of these sent out. If you wish to speak more then remain here, if not I am sure we will speak again after lunch, I am sure our guests will be very hungry.” Getting to his feet the older man smiled down at his nephew, arms full of scrolls, leaning down he kissed soft hair before walking out. Zuko would do what he felt was right, for their world and their family, as Iroh knew Kaiba would. They all had their work cut out for them, that was for sure.

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

Anzu groaned sitting up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn, noting she was on a soft mattress of some kind rather then rough sand. Sitting up she blinked at the room done in soothing spring green that was clearly not Egyptian, confusing her greatly. They were meant to be spirits in the past, given that a ghost could not lay down on a bed if they wished, so then her being solid was even more confusing than the decorations. Glancing down she saw a leaf green blanket resting on her short dark cuffed denim shorts, and long bare legs. Her tan jacket had been left on over her pale cyan shirt. The small backpack she had been carrying was laying on the floor beside her sneakers and pale cyan socks. Light pink bracelets moved as she raised her hands to her face, everything felt all right and solid. Turning to her right she noted Mai still curled up under the green sheets, golden hair catching the sunlight as she shifted slightly. An opening door drew her attention, “”Mokuba?!””

Mokuba smiled at the confused brunette, cyan and navy horizontally stripped shirt shifting as he hopped on to the foot of the bed, his yellow vest had been left in his room like his brother's duster. “”Hey Anzu, I know you have a ton of questions, but can you answer one for me first?””

Anzu bit her lip, Mokuba seemed just fine, even if it was strange seeing him without the yellow vest he had been wearing lately. Since the younger Kaiba was calm she could assume Kaiba was all right, and if he was then Yami and Yugi likely were as well. Knowing that her friends were likely safe and sound wherever they were she nodded, questions could wait. “”Go ahead.””

“”How do you feel?”” Anzu looked all right, understandably confused but not drained, hurt, or otherwise any worse for wear. Mokuba hoped even Bakura would wake up with only questions, after all Ryou had done nothing to him, and Bakura had saved his body even if it was only because he wanted to use it.

“”Well...other then being confused and kind of hungry I feel all right…the others?”” Anzu knew Kaiba had to be nearby if Mokuba was here, she could not fault him for being so protective.

Mokuba nodded, sounded like she felt just like he had, “”Yami and Niisama are both just fine, and are likely in our room again right now. The others are all still asleep, which kinda makes sense considering the spell.””

“”Do they know what happened and where we are?”” Anzu knew Yami and Kaiba were both good with puzzles, and Kaiba was not one for letting little things like manners get in the way of answers.

Mokuba nodded, they may not know every little detail but they knew enough, and that was fine for the moment. “”We know enough, Niisama filled me in so I could fill you all in.””

“”Well that's great kid because I would _love_ to know what kind of mess we've all gotten ourselves into this time.”” Mai murmured sitting up, dark violet vest shifting while her lavender corset did not, it was designed that way after all.

Mokuba smiled at the blonde, she had not trusted Yugi and his friends at first either, though she had warmed faster to them then Seto had. “”Here is what we know...””

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

“”Kaiba-kun are you sure you don't want to come with me?”” Yugi was not entirely sure if Kaiba would behave himself if left alone. The other was curious, and could be rather impatient, though Iroh would likely only chide him since the older man had taken a liking to Kaiba.

Kaiba shook his head, arms crossing as he frowned at the door, “”Yugi the last thing I want to do is listen your friends shouting, they don't have Advil on this world.””

“”I guess a few hours of peace and quite is the least we can do for you, just try and relax all right? Yami and I will look after Mokuba for you.”” Yugi knew he did not have to remind his rival of that fact, any of the others would fight to protect Mokuba as well.

Kaiba shook his head, chuckling softly at Yugi, “”Oh go assure them you are fine you hopeless fool, I will here if you need me.”” Entering the room he waved at Yugi, closing the door he frowned at Toph, “Well, well the blind little snoop.”

Toph jumped when she heard a voice behind her, she had been studying the strange coat Kaiba had worn and had not noticed him entering the room. She had been listening to Mokuba and two female voices, it had not occurred to her that Kaiba would enter this room without Mokuba, even if he had only dropped by for his coat. Turning to face the door, not that it mattered since she did not see with her eyes. “Rather hard to snoop when your can't see.”

Kaiba shrugged unconcerned, “Never said you were any good at it.” Walking up to the short girl her frowned, “Any reason I am always catching you with my stuff?”

“I heard about this and wanted to see what the big deal was...it feels strange, but nothing worth all the comments.” It felt sturdy and surprising soft, but other then being Fire Nation red she could not see why it would annoy or scar anyone.

“It's leather, custom made, but it seems wearing that much red in this Ba Sing Se place is not a wise fashion choice.” Kaiba shrugged, it was not cold enough to need the warmth, and the flowy effect was lost when he was sitting down so much.

“What color are you wearing now?” She knew his attire was different, but whatever color it was did not seem to be upsetting anyone. Iroh would see to normal clothing for them all soon enough, since there was no way they would all remain in his estate for long. Toph was glad to be here and not at home, even if this place was just as well furnished.

“Black and gold, it hardly matters.” Kaiba answered as he glanced at Mokuba's jacket, Yami had left his own navy jacket behind as well. Not everyone wore one for as a fashion statement, “What's with the look?”

“Look?” Toph was not aware she had given him any look, though people did not always realize the expressions that they made. Just because she could not see like everyone else did not mean she did not pay attention, especially when people did not hide form blind eyes.

Kaiba nodded, use to people and their looks, “Are you really so sensitive about being blind?”

“Only when people around me think I am helpless because of it,” Toph answered titling her head up, he sure was tall. “You don’t think that though do you, why?”

“Blind is a relative term, you're no fool, it's why I can stand you.” Kaiba smirked as he moved to sit down on the bed Mokuba had been using. “Iroh send you to check up on us again?”

“Nope, just curious. The others seem to be awake now.” Toph had heard two male voices crying out Yugi from the other room, they sure were loud.

Kaiba glanced at the wall, so much for peace and quite, swinging his legs he crossed his ankles as he folded his arms behind his head. “As long as they leave me alone I'll be happy about it.”

Toph grinned, she knew how he felt, her friends could be a little overwhelming at times, “Too much happy not good for you?”

“Something like that,” Kaiba muttered turning to her, “You like your alone time as well?”

“When I need to think yeah, am I an unwelcome guest?” Toph had noted Suki had not been snapped at as Katara had been, seemed Kaiba had as much dislike for 'Sugar Queen' like behavior as she did. Katara was a great friend to be sure, but her oh so happy outlook could grate on the nerves.

Kaiba closed his eyes, sighing softly, “Not really, I like snark myself, so feel free to hang if you want.”

Toph frowned slightly, Kaiba had closed his eyes and left them that way, was he tired, or was this some silent way of saying I trust you? She got the feeling he was more of a say it with actions then words type, especially after all the talking he had been doing earlier. “Your family care what you do?”

“Mokuba is the only family I have left, and yes very much so. I have changed into someone he wishes I wasn't.” Kaiba turned his head towards her, it wasn't like she could see him anyway but it still felt wrong to look away from her.

Toph titled her head confused by the tone, he did not seem that bad to her, not that he ever really had. “And what is so bad about you anyway? I mean you seem alright now that you are calmer.”

“I don't smile anymore,” That had to sound strange to her, it was not like she could see smiling faces.

“Smile..,” Toph started confused, Kaiba smirked, sneered, and had smiled at Mokuba. “You aren't happy anymore, you've lost your way haven't you?” Zuko had tried to be what his bastard father had wanted, and only after rejecting that man had he become the friend she cherished,

“My past is nothing but hatred and anger, to survive it I became cold and hard now...it doesn't matter, once the Dark Being returns I will see he pays for everything he has ever done to me in either lifetime.” Clenching his fists Kaiba growled, the Dark Being was the last evil that had poisoned his heart that was still alive, and nothing would stop him from getting his revenge, nothing.

“I'll stick with not remembering any past lives I might have had, sure hasn't helped Aang much.” Toph commented hoping onto the bed, fingers brushing against cool smooth leather and warmer cloth.

Kaiba nodded, he had no idea if people on this world came back, it really did not matter much. “You think inner peace is important?”

“Earth is the element of stability so yeah, you worried you're too angry to use your powers properly?” Toph was not sure how magic worked, but it seemed that if you were full of doubt it would not work as well. Bending was no different really, though Kaiba seemed to be able to use his powers just fine.

Kaiba frowned at the short girl who made herself comfortable beside him, she was no Mokuba but she was not so bad otherwise. “No, my power is fueled by my anger and desire to win, Yami is the only one I know who can defeat me.”

Toph leaned back slightly, “Figures you'd be fire, not that there is anything wrong with that no mater what some other Earth Kingdom citizens may think.” Zuko was a good man, he wanted to help repair the mess his family had made, and she would see he was given the chance. Aang wanted nothing more as well, the Water Tribe siblings were also on board, even if their voices were not as important to the people as Aang's. “All this deep talk and no tea.”

Kaiba chuckled, here they went with tea again, what was it with this world, “I'd prefer coffee.”

“Coffee...sounds good, what is it?” Toph asked curious, if Kaiba was half as smart as he seemed to be coffee could be worth getting, if it existed.

 

_**2Darkness...Water... Earth... Shadow...Fire... Air...Light2** _

 

Anything you would like to see in later chapters may be worked in if you let us know. Any other thoughts, suggestions, etc are also welcomed. Thanks to all you Guests who leave Kudos, kinda can't thank you by name so this will have to do. Hope this chapter amuses someone, it has been amusing to write.


End file.
